If You Only Knew
by IsabelEmrys
Summary: SLASH: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SIMPLE AS THAT - "What else can I believe? I am a prince, he is a servant; that's how it's suppose to be and that's how it is. Nothing more..."
1. Chapter 1

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic in an extremely long time and I mean extremely long. I absolutely love the show **_**Merlin**_** and I must admit that I like the pairing of ArthurxMerlin. I can actually see it as a possible pairing (if you know what I mean). So, this is my little tribute to them. It's not going to get too graphic; if it does, I will definitely up the rating. This story takes place after the episode when Morgause takes Morgana from Camelot.**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

**Please enjoy **_**If You Only Knew**_** an Arthur and Merlin tribute!**

* * *

**  
***_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 1

The covers felt warm against the fall chill that fell over Camelot. Morning frost played at the windowpane, covering it in tiny crystals. The sun shone brightly through the window creating tiny rainbows where he slept. He covered his head with his blankets, wishing he could just sink into them. The young prince crawled out of the warmth of his bed and sat atop the covers. He rubbed his eyes hoping to get the last bit of sleep out of them. The wind howled outside his window, scattering the dead leaves everywhere. Winter was definitely coming quickly on the back of Mother Nature. Slowly he lifted himself off his bed. He heard light but quick footsteps outside his door. Arthur made his way and opened his door to see Gaius coming down the hall.

"Ah, sire how are you this morning?" Gaius asked upon seeing the prince.

"Have you seen Merlin?"

"I went to wake him half an hour ago." Arthur raised his eyebrows at the court physician. "He isn't with you is he?" Gaius sighed.

"No he isn't. Make sure that idiot gets here. I haven't got all day."

"Of course sire."

Arthur watched as the physician left. He moved back inside his room. Minutes passed, as there was no sign of his servant. Feeling rather bored, Arthur sat in his chair reviewing the documents his father had sent him the previous night. His eyes glazed over while scanning the documents. The papers fluttered to the ground around him. Arthur stood up from his chair. _'Where is that idiot?'_ He wondered to himself as he started pacing the room. His servant was always late but this was over doing it. Arthur kept pacing his room, his eyes flitting to the door every so often. _'I suppose I have been too lenient with him. Now he's taking advantage of it.' _The sound of the door crashing open alerted him to the appearance of his clumsy servant. Arthur turned around and noticed Merlin with his hands on his knees.

"Sorry I got caught up in something." He heard his servant explain between breathes.

"Did you now? And what exactly did you get caught up in?" Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"I was busy, reading." Arthur noticed the slight hesitation in his voice but passed it off as nothing.

"Oh, well what were you reading? Perhaps I might want to read it." Merlin gave Arthur his you-must-be-joking look.

"I was reading, Gaius's work on herbs and medicine," there was that pause again.

Arthur couldn't figure out why Merlin would want to read Gaius's work or even if that was what he was really doing. If it was what Merlin was doing, he couldn't understand why his servant was reading it in the first place, let alone lose time while reading it. It was so tedious and complicated. The young prince stared at Merlin who just caught sight of the papers surrounding his desk. Merlin tried to muffle his laughter but Arthur could tell he was failing miserably. "Is there anything you need?" Merlin asked between coughs.

"Yea, help me dress."

Arthur watched as Merlin shuffled through his closet before pulling out a pair of black pants and a white shirt. He walked over to his servant and examined the clothes.

"These will work."

Arthur went behind the shade and waited for Merlin. His servant threw his new shirt over the barrier. He quickly changed into it as his pants hit him in the head.

"Watch it Merlin."

He could hear Merlin laughing. Arthur dressed into his new pants and walked out. Merlin swiftly brushed off the hair and lint from his clothes. He turned to face Merlin and pointed to his red coat. His servant quickly grabbed it and helped him into it.

"You look good." Merlin's big goofy grin smiled at him giving Arthur a nod of approval.

"Thanks." Arthur couldn't help but love that dumb look on Merlin's face. He turned to his desk and started shifting through whatever papers were left on it. "Right, now that that's done. I would like you to muck out my horses and sharpen my sword." Arthur turned to look at Merlin. His servant was staring out the window, obviously not listening to a thing he said.

*

"Hey, earth to Merlin." A smack to his head made Merlin snap out of his thoughts. He rubbed the spot carefully as he looked to Arthur. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something? I don't pay you to stand around. "

"You don't pay me at all." Merlin replied still rubbing the spot where Arthur smacked him.

"True." Arthur turned to stare at him. "Why do I keep you?"

"Because you would be lost without me?" Arthur seemed puzzled at his statement.

"How so?"

"Well, for one, you can't dress yourself and two; do you know how many times I saved your life?"

"Ok first off, I can dress myself. Second, the last I recall I saved myself besides I don't get into many life threatening situations."

"Whatever makes you feel better," Merlin stated before turning to leave.

"Merlin."

The young warlock stopped when Arthur called his name. Merlin caught the bag before it hit the ground and glanced at the contents before looking at Arthur horrified. Arthur just shrugged and started walking towards the back of his room.

"All of this is your clothing?" Arthur turned to look at Merlin as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Merlin glimpsed at the contents of the bag again.

"Nope." The young Pendragon picked up a piece of parchment and read it. Merlin made his way to the door. "And Merlin."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to muck out my horses and sharpen my sword." Merlin watched as Arthur reconsidered something. "While you're at it could you shine my armor?"

"Sure why not. One more chore won't kill me."

"Good."

Arthur nodded, which was Merlin's cue to leave. He quickly bent over and picked up Arthur's sword. Merlin furtively smiled before walking out of Arthur's chambers. Sometimes, the young Pendragon could be such a royal prat. The bag of Arthur's clothing hung over his shoulders and the sword banged against his knee as he made his way down the hall. _'Honestly do I ever get a break around here? Why do I put up with this? It's not as if I get anything in return. Not that that matters but still, a thank you would be appreciated once in a while.'_ Merlin walked down the familiar hallways towards Gaius's chambers. He carefully repositioned the bag of clothing on his shoulder making sure its contents didn't spill everywhere. His eyes scanned the area around him before he spotted a familiar face.

"Gwen." She turned around to see Merlin behind her.

"Hello Merlin." He stopped in front of her and threw the bag on the ground. She stared at it before smiling.

"Arthur's laundry, I presume?" Merlin smiled at her. "Is that all he gave you to do today?"

"No actually. He also wants me to muck out the horses, sharpen his sword, and shine his armor."

"Seems like you have a busy day ahead of you," Gwen laughed, noticing the sword in Merlin's hand.

"Hmm, not really." She gave him a quizzical look. "So what are you up to," Merlin asked hoping to change the subject before she started asking questions.

"I'm just tidying things up around the Lady Morgana's room so I don't go crazy from doing nothing." Gwen bit her lip and looked away.

"You miss Morgana don't you," Merlin questioned his friend. He almost forgot it was only a week ago since the sorceress, Morgause, took Morgana.

"Well, of course I do, she's a really good friend to me. I'm worried about her," Gwen said as sadness filled her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry. If I know Morgana well enough, she's holding up her own. She'll come back, safe and sound." Merlin smiled at Gwen, who smiled in response.

"Thanks Merlin, you're right, she'll be back soon. So how are things with you?"

"Me? I'm great. I'm good. Couldn't be better," he replied a little too quickly.

"Is something bothering you Merlin?" Gwen asked. He laughed nervously.

"No, I'm fine." She didn't believe him for a second. "It's nothing really. I just have stuff on my mind, nothing truly important."

"If you say so Merlin." Merlin was relieved she was letting the subject drop.

"Yea, I'm just wondering if I ever get a break around here."

"The prince's manservant never rests," she joked. "Anyway, I should let you get going and start working on those chores."

"Right, I guess I should. See you round."

Merlin leaned over and picked up the bag of clothes he threw to the floor.

"Bye Merlin," said Gwen as she started to retreat down the hall.

Merlin smiled to himself and headed towards Gaius's chambers again. He found himself at the door quickly and entered inside. His eyes fell upon his mentor busying himself over a book. Gaius looked up as Merlin closed the door behind him.

"What is that?" Gaius questioned pointing to the bag on Merlin's shoulder.

"Arthur's laundry."

"Oh dear, well you better get on that. Is that all he gave you today?"

"No. I have to muck out his horses, sharpen his sword, and shine his armor as well." Merlin held up the sword before placing it and the bag of laundry on the ground. "I swear he does this as punishment."

"Well, if you actually show up to work on time, you would probably have less to do," Gaius retorted.

"I'm sorry but the morning seems to be the only decent time I have to practice my magic. No one is up but you and me, and possibly Gwen, but she never comes down here since Morgana disappeared. Besides, I doubt that it being a punishment is the only reason. He hates me." Gaius frowned at him.

"I wouldn't say that, Merlin; annoyed probably, but hate, never. After all, you two have been through a lot together, I would hardly believe he hates you. Arthur trusts you with his life."

"Half the time, he doesn't even know I'm saving his life."

He watched as Gaius went back to what he was doing, not wanting to argue with him. The old man picked up his eyeglass and began reading the tiny script on the page before him. Merlin ran his hand through his dark-brown hair.

"If you need me I'm washing his royal prats' clothes."

Gaius looked up and gave him a disbelieving look. Merlin just shrugged as he gathered the bag of clothes and sword and headed to his room. He shut the door behind him and glanced around his room. It was nothing special but it was home. He threw Arthur's belongings to the floor before collapsing on his bed.

His eyes shut allowing his mind to wander. Before he could stop it, she danced into his mind's eye. She seemed to be staring right through him with those ice-blue eyes, decoding all his innermost secrets. For the past week, those eyes have haunted his sleep. They appear mysterious and yet strangely familiar. Merlin couldn't figure out why this girl began to haunt his dreams but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

He opened his eyes, refusing to allow her to cloud his thoughts. Merlin stared at Arthur's clothing and sword before getting to work.

*

_'Honestly, how long does it take to discuss a new war strategy? We aren't even in a war, let alone going to one. My father must be trying to keep his mind occupied. He hasn't been the same since Morgana disappeared. Damn, how could I have been so careless?' _Arthur mentally kicked himself. Every day he thought of something he could have done differently to prevent it from happening. _'I wonder if Merlin is done with the chores I gave him? I doubt it.'_ He was glad he could focus on something else, slightly smiling at the fact that that something else was Merlin. Arthur opened his bedroom door to see his servant folding clothes.

"What are you doing?" Arthur couldn't help but laugh as Merlin jumped at the sound of his voice.

"I finished your laundry. I'm just putting them away." Merlin moved to put Arthur's folding clothes away.

"Really and what about my sword?"

"Sharpened."

Arthur was taken aback. Was it that long of a meeting with his father? Merlin walked over to him and stopped by his side.

"My armor?"

"Polished," his servant, announced with a grin.

The young prince couldn't believe. Time sure did pass quickly though he felt the meeting went on for forever.

"What about my horses?"

Merlin's grin fell from his face. Arthur tried to hide his laughter as his servant shut his eyes in frustration.

"I knew I forgot something."

"Well, get to it. Then come back here when you're done."

"Of course, I'll be back."

Arthur watched Merlin's retreating form, inwardly laughing at Merlin's idiocy.

*

Merlin made his way to the stables, frustration evident on his face. He couldn't believe he forgot to muck out the horses. His eyes gazed at the sky. The sun was about to set. He shook his head, amazed at how fast the day had gone. Soon, the young warlock found himself at the stables. He quickly set to work. Minutes passed as Merlin found his job becoming more of a pain with each passing second.

"Stop, who goes there?"

"Please…I need to see someone."

Merlin stopped what he was doing and listened. Merlin realized it was a girl's voice but it was strained; she sounded hurt. He dropped the pitchfork and went to investigate. Time slowed down as Merlin took in the scene before him. Two guards barricaded the gate from a young girl, her midnight-black hair and ice blue eyes all too familiar to him. Her clothes were tattered and torn as if she got in a fight and barely escaped with her life. She seemed exhausted and scared. His dream came back to haunt him, but he refused to let it take hold of his mind. Merlin moved closer to the scene.

"What business do you have here?"

"Please I need to see…" her voice stopped mid-sentence as her eyes locked on Merlin.

Merlin stopped where he was, her eyes freezing him to his spot. A smile formed on her lips before she clutched her side and fell to her knees. The young warlock raced to her aid as the guards stared in confusion.

"Move away, I'll handle this," he told the guards.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes," replied Merlin. It wasn't necessarily a lie. He grabbed the young girls' shoulders and studied her. His eyes were drawn to a wound on her side. She was losing blood fast. He looked into her eyes.

"Can you move?"

"I think so."

She slowly got up from her place on the ground. Merlin watched carefully, making sure, she wouldn't fall. As soon as her foot hit the ground, she began to sway. Merlin felt her weight crash upon him as he caught her. He gently picked her up bridal-style and carried her to Gaius' chambers, a sense of dread beginning to mount in his stomach.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** Please tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better. Though I must admit I think my writing came a long way since the last time I posted but I want you guys to decide.

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update. I can only update at my dads house (parents divorced) and I ended up being snowed in at my moms house. So to make up for the long wait, I posted two chapters! Thanks to everyone who read and for all the wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me ^-^**

**Now before I go on…**

**I'm weird when it comes to writing, I have the ending already written and complete. In addition to the ending, I have conversations between characters that occur in later chapters. The file is perfectly named **_**conversations stuck in my head**_** because, well, they are. These I am using as plot points so I know where I want to go. Now onto why I am telling you this. You see as I wrote the dialogue, I realized that some quotes from the show fit perfectly into these conversations. So this means if you read a line that is from the show that is why. (I thought it was a cool idea…am I the only one? o.o) For example (small tidbit from what's yet to come):**

"_What makes you so curious?"_

"_You."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave."_

"_Who?"_

"_The young Pendragon, Prince Arthur."_

"_That's not true."_

"_He casts you away without a moments thought..."_

"_That doesn't matter."_

"_I do not understand you young warlock. You are unquestionably loyal to him. He doesn't deserve it. How…why do you put up with him?"_

**I think it is part of one of my best dialogue sequences ever (it's in raw form btw…)! I doubt you can tell who is talking. Well one person is obvious, how many young warlocks are there in Camelot? If you can figure it out I'm amazed, but if you do, keep quiet! But you see what I mean? It's slightly modified but you can tell some are lines from Season 2 Episode 1. I'll have footnotes at the bottom of each chapter if and when it occurs.**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

_Dream sequence_

"Talking…"

**Anyway, here is the second chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

**  
***_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 2

Books and bottles cluttered the table where he worked but he didn't seem to care. The book he was currently reading about magical, poisonous plants, took his mind away from the troubles of the day. His eyes raced over the tiny script in front of him, drinking in every word. Something about reading about magical plants brought him back to a world he thought he left behind; that is, until a certain young warlock entered his life.

From the moment he met the young boy, he knew his life wouldn't be the same. His eyes glazed over as he reflected on fond memories. He realized that over time, he came to love his young ward like a son. The son he would never have in his old age. He wiped his eyes before returning to the book. His hand turned the page as his eyes read the title of the new chapter, _Rare Poisons_. He was halfway down the page when the sound of the door opening brought him to his senses.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked at his young ward. Soon, he noticed a girl lying in Merlin's arms.

"Gaius help me."

Gaius took one last look at the girl before walking over to his bed. He quickly cleared it of the books and papers that littered it.

"Set her down here."

He watched as Merlin slightly struggled with the girl in his arms before setting her down on the bed. Gaius noticed blood on his shirt as he pulled away. He scanned her body for wounds and noticed a big gash in her side. She was losing a lot of blood.

"Will she be alright?"

"If I can stop the bleeding she will be fine. Get me some water please."

He heard his young ward leave to retrieve some water from the well. Gaius moved to remove hair that matted to her face with sweat. Her face seemed serene even though he knew she must be in pain. She was pale with lack of blood. Gaius examined the wound he had seen earlier before. It was deep and would most likely scar, but something peculiar caught his eye. Gaius more closely examined the wound and noticed slight burnt marks around the cut. He began to feel a tingling sensation as his hand brushed against it. She jerked with the touch and he immediately removed his hand.

"Gaius here."

The voice of his young ward distracted him from his thoughts. He motioned Merlin to set the pail close to him. Gaius placed a wet rag against her skin. Merlin held her down as she tried to pull away. After a few minutes, he determined that it was as clean as it was going to get. Merlin let her go and she relaxed back into the bed. Gaius motioned to Merlin to give him some bandages. Before long, he gazed upon his handy work.

"I have managed to stop the bleeding. Now it's just a matter of rest." He heard Merlin take a sigh of relief. "By the way, who is this girl?"

"I don't know but I know her," Merlin stated. Gaius looked to his ward in confusion.

"Merlin my mind is too old to keep up with your logic. Actually, I don't think anyone could keep up with your logic." Merlin chuckled at his statement. "You say you don't know who she is but you know her?"

"Well, I know of her."

"How?"

"This is her."

Gaius looked at the girl, hoping to figure out who she is. The deep-burgundy dress she was wearing was matted in her blood, creating a strong contrast of reds against her pale skin. He looked to her face. She seemed at peace again. _'How could Merlin know her? I've never seen her before and he certainly hasn't told me about her.'_ Gaius was stumped before it dawned on him, her midnight-black hair and facial features only registering in his mind now.

"You mean this is the girl from your dreams?"

"Yes," his ward merely answered.

"Are you sure of it?"

"Gaius I would know if I dreamed about someone who just ended up on Camelot's doorstep."

Merlin stared at him, a mixture of fear and anxiety in his eyes. Gaius hated to see his surrogate son in such a state. There were days in which he woke to find Merlin already awake with dark circles under the young boy's eyes. Merlin's gaze left his to look at the girl. He seemed worried.

"What attacked her?"

"Hard to tell but it is no ordinary wound."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I don't think this is a normal wound by sword," Merlins' eyes looked to Gaius in wonder. "I think this wound was inflicted by magic."

His ward's mouth opened in a slight 'o'. He watched as Merlins' stare traveled back and forth between Gaius and the girl before settling on Gaius.

"But why would someone with magic attack her?"

"Perhaps it has something to do with why you are dreaming about her."

He was making the best possible conclusion given the circumstances. Merlin just shook his head at him.

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, I have a feeling it's not good."

* * *

_Darkness._

_ All she could see was darkness. It surrounded her on all sides like a blanket. Something about it seemed omniscient, like it knew what she was doing at that very moment. She looked around, hoping to find a way out. Her eyes scanned the area for anything that might help. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She was sure she saw something. Her gaze shifted towards the movement. In the darkness, she could see the faint outline of some animal on the ground. She backed away in fear before a small light penetrated the darkness and landed on the animal. Her body relaxed as she gazed upon the beautiful animal before her._

_ It was about 11 inches long with a beautiful silver-grey coating. The underbelly was slightly orange-tinted, streaked with reddish brown lines. The wings and tail were tipped with narrow medium-grey bands with a small white band at the very end. It looked heavy built, but robust in appearance. Its dark eyes fell upon her and it took flight in fear. The wings seemed to span about 22 inches and its yellow and black beak looked vicious._

_ The bird circled slowly around her before settling back on the ground to begin preening itself. Her eyes studied the bird before walking over to it. She moved carefully not wanting to scare it. Its head perked up at the sound of her footsteps and craned its neck to see her. She stopped fearing it would fly away but it didn't._

_ Soon, she found herself kneeling beside it. Her hand hesitantly moved toward it before settling on its back. She stroked the bird as if it were her own. It again craned its neck to her. She stopped stroking it as it elegantly flew off. Her heart skipped a beat as the bird suddenly dropped to the ground creating a loud thud. She crawled toward it, not sure what had happened. Her fingers gently played over the bird before retreating in terror. The bird was dead…_

A cold chill crept over her as her eyes sprung open. She quickly sat up from where she laid. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Books, plants, and potions littered the small living quarters. A tiny window let in the light of the moon, which was the only light. She looked down and noticed a bandage where her wound used to be. Her fingers gently grazed over it. Pain shot up her body and she grimaced somewhat. Movement caught her eye before the faint glow of a candle illuminated the room. Her eyes widened in fright as an old man made his way toward her.

"It's ok. You are safe here," he said as he stood beside the bed she was lying in. "Luckily my young ward found you and brought you here."

She stared at him in confusion and gazed at her surroundings again.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Camelot, in the palace to be more exact."

Her mind reeled in realization at the old mans' words.

"I made it…"

She sighed in relief, which caused her to become slightly nauseous. Her head began to spin and she could just make out the old mans' voice.

"You should lie back down."

She took his advise gratefully and laid back down on the pillow. Her head stopped spinning in time to see the old man sit back on the bed again. "Here drink this, it will help."

"Thank you."

She propped herself up on her elbows before taking the vial from his hand. She smelt it before gulping it down. Her mouth filled with the taste of spoiled milk mixed with, what tasted like, someone's bath water. She began to cough, hoping to get the taste out of her mouth.

"I know it doesn't taste great but it will ease the pain."

"It's alright."

He took the vial from her and placed it on the table behind him. The weight of the bed shifted as he took a seat on the bed.

"What is your name?"

"Isabel."

He smiled at her before placing his hand on her knee. Isabel smiled in return.

"Well Isabel, you should get more rest."

She set her head on the pillow before looking at the old man.

"Thank you…"

"My name's Gaius."

"Thank you Gaius."

Isabel caught Gaius's smile before her eyes slowly began to shut. She felt Gaius gently pull the blanket closer to her chin before he settled down to sleep. The warmth helped her relax before she too fell asleep, hoping her dreams weren't going to be plagued by more nightmares.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** This is shorter than my last chapter was. Oh well. If you think you know what the name of the bird is tell me in your review and I'll reply if its right or not. **PLEASE** tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better.

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! Here is the third chapter. Again, sorry it took me so long to update. I hope posting two chapters (ch.2 and ch.3) makes up for the late update. Don't forget to review!**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Talki–" (talking interrupted by another person or sound)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the third chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

**  
***_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 3

He was lucky he was able to drag himself out of bed before his mentor came in to wake him up. Slowly, he made his way to his dresser and pulled out a red shirt. He flung on whatever pants he grabbed first and left his room. His eyes traveled around the small living quarters. Gaius was reading in a chair beside the bed where the girl laid. She seemed to get some color back but she still didn't look to good. He almost tripped down the stairs as he made his way to the table. The noise attracted the attention of his mentor.

"You're up early Merlin, sleep well?"

Gaius greeted him. Merlin just ignored the question; Gaius already knew the answer. He made his way to the sink and felt the coolness of the water waking him up.

"Got anything to eat?" Merlin asked as he turned around.

"You have hands, help yourself."

Merlin looked at the table. An assortment of items lay on it; some weren't even edible. Records of treatments and documents of cures, as well as bottles of ingredients littered the surface. Finally, Merlin was able to find what he was looking for. He grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl and threw it in the air before catching it. After examining it, he took a bite.

"By the way, Arthur wants to see you." Merlin swallowed the piece of apple in his mouth at the news of his mentor.

"What does he want?"

"Merlin, you're his personal servant. What do you think he wants?"

Merlin laughed to himself and shook his head "You know, I always wondered where I would be if I didn't save his life…" he closed his eyes in thought, "not shining his armor that's for sure." Merlin opened his eyes and took a seat beside his mentor. "I save someone's life, my reward, being his manservant; seems hardly fair."

"It is a great–"

"It is a great honor to serve the future king of Camelot, I know." His eyes traveled to the girl on the bed, her breathing slow and easy. "How is she?"

"She is doing better. At least she regained color; that's a good sign of recovery."

Merlin took another bite of his apple.

"How much longer till she wakes?"

"She awoke last night but didn't say much, only her name."

"What is it," Merlin asked with another mouth full of apple.

"Isabel. But she got dizzy quickly and I had her drink something before she ended up falling back to sleep. She's exhausted as well it seems."

"I wonder what happened to her?"

"Can't say. We'll just have to wait till she wakes up."

"Hmm." Merlin took another bite of his apple before beginning again. "Anyway, I should get going; don't want his royal highness to get upset. See you later Gaius."

Merlin placed the apple he was eating on the table. His eyes scanned the room for his jacket. Gaius seemed to grasp what Merlin was looking for. He got up from his chair and made his way towards the window. Soon, Gaius picked up Merlin's coat. He held it up to Merlins' eyes with amusement as Merlin just smiled at him.

"Looking for this?"

His mentor laughed as he threw the jacket at him. Merlin caught it before it hit the floor. He quickly grabbed his blue neckerchief and tied it around his neck. Merlin took one last look at Isabel before leaving to meet Arthur.

* * *

Arthur heard the door open slowly alerting him someone had arrived. He turned around to see Merlin walking in with a tray filled with food. His stomach growled at the sight of it. He forgot how hungry he was for a moment. Merlin looked at him and smiled.

"Where would you like this Arthur?"

"Place it on the table."

He watched as Merlin placed the tray on the table before backing off. Arthur made his way over to eat it. His eyes scanned the tray taking in the grapes, ham, and bread in front of him. He took a bite of the ham and smiled as its taste filled his mouth.

Arthur quickly indulged in his breakfast and cleaned his face before looking to Merlin. Merlins' head was turned towards the window while his hands were folded behind his back waiting. However, his mind obviously wasn't present. Something seemed to disturb him. Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin jumped before looking at Arthur with interest. Arthur threw down the napkin he was holding onto the table.

"What is with you Merlin? You seem so distracted lately."

His servant shook his head vigorously at him.

"Nothing I'm fine."

Arthur smirked before getting up out of his chair. He stopped in front of his servant. His emerald eyes looked straight into sapphire eyes. Merlins' eyes shone with a kind of innocence Arthur never seen before. He could feel himself vaguely smile before replacing it with a half smirk.

"You can't hide anything from me Merlin(1)."

"But I'm an open book(2). Besides, I wouldn't dream of it(1)"

"I don't believe that for a second(2)." Arthur walked over to his bed with Merlin trailing behind him. He saw his servants' arm pick up the vest that was in front of him. Merlin helped Arthur into it. "Anyway, I need you to clean this room. It's filthy."

"Is that all you want me to do today?"

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at hearing the disbelief in Merlins' voice. He turned around to face him. Merlin quickly brushed off any dust on his clothes.

"That is all you can do before we leave."

Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked at him. Curiosity was written all over his servants' face.

"Leave for what?"

"I'm going hunting today and you're coming with me."

Merlin's mouth hung open somewhat at his words. Arthur had to restrain himself from laughing at the sight. He moved away from his servant and started picking up his hunting gear.

"Great, I get to be almost eaten by something today."

Arthur turned around at Merlins' words.

"What are you talking about?"

He placed his things back on the ground before folding his arms waiting for an explanation.

"It's just the first time I went hunting with you I almost got eaten by a monster three times my size. The second time, well, I didn't get eaten but we brought back a girl that you eloped with one night and I had to get you."

Merlins' statement brought back strange memories. Thought he wasn't sure if he could call them memories considering he doesn't remember ever living them. _'I can't believe I asked my father if I could marry her. Let alone that I eloped with her in the middle of the night.' _Arthur mentally shuddered at the thought. Merlin seemed to notice. He silently told Merlin to finish explaining since he obviously wasn't done complaining. Merlin smiled at his response before going on. "The third time, you made me go first when you had no idea if the creature was dangerous or not."

Arthur laughed at the memory. "Merlin, it was a unicorn and I don't think that could have eaten you, but then again you always surprise me."

Merlin just shrugged and continued with his rant. "Still, you didn't know what it was. If it was something that could have eaten me, I would have been dead. Then you would have no one willing to put up with you."

Arthur gaped at his servant. "People are willing to put up with me. They have to."

Merlin just stared at the prince, the realization of his words finally sinking into his mind. Arthur hated when Merlin was right.

"Not to mention the fourth time we hunted, I almost got eaten by a beast five-times my size. Then when we had to search for said beast again, you almost died. The fifth time–"

"Alright, I get the point," Arthur interjected, tired of hearing Merlin rant. Merlin just stared at him, his eyes a little wide.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern."

He chuckled at his servant. Arthur had to admit it; every time they went hunting something usually did happen. He looked at his servant who seemed to calm down a bit.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't risk your life like that(3)." Merlin smiled at his words. "But we are still going hunting."

Merlins' face fell in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking."

Arthur bent over to pick up his hunting gear again before looking to Merlin.

"I'm restless and hunting is good fun."

"If I get eaten, I'm coming back to haunt you."

Arthur laughed at Merlins' statement, mostly because he knew it to be true. Merlin gazed at him, clearly not amused. He simply stared into Merlins' eyes again; his expression turning all serious.

"I won't let you get eaten Merlin."

Merlin seemed taken aback at the seriousness in his tone. Heck, he was taken aback by the seriousness in his voice. Arthur contemplated what it could have meant but the sound of his servant laughing brought him out of his thoughts. Merlin moved toward Arthur, his big goofy grin plastering his face.

"You are defenseless without me," Arthur laughed.

* * *

Arthur silently walked through the forest, waiting to spot a new prey. Everything was silent. He could hear birds chirping, the trees swaying in the wind, and the faint sound of deer hooves. His eyes scanned the woods for any sign of the deer. He spotted the delicate creature just in eyesight. Arthur crept toward it, making sure not to make a sound. He was right on top of it, crouching down as to not be seen by the deer. Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps running toward him from behind. He turned around just in time to see Merlin crash into him, both ending up on the ground entangled. Arthur sadly watched as the deer he was chasing ran away. He stared down at his servant who still hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get up," his servant stated. He watched as Merlin finally managed to stand up. Merlin offered his hand to Arthur. He brushed it off and got up himself.

"Were you born clumsy or do you work at it(4)?"

"It is one of my many gifts(4)."

Merlin's big goofy grin appeared on his face again. Arthur realized Merlin may like annoying him too much. _'Oh well, I got more chores for him to do when we get back.'_

"Just one of them? What other gifts do you have," he questioned. Merlin only smiled bigger.

"Well, I can put up with you."

Arthur gaped at his servant for the second time that day.

"I'm not that hard to put up with," he practically yelled.

"You've gotten better. Perhaps I'm rubbing off on you; you're not such a prat any more."

Merlin's smile turned into a sarcastic one as he spoke.

"I was never a prat."

"C'mon admit it. Remember when we first met?"

Arthur could never forget that day. That was the first time anyone had ever stood up to him like that. He admired Merlin for that, but he would never admit it.

"Of course, I do. I kicked your ass and had you put in the stocks."

"If I remember correctly, I had the upper hand that whole fight. By sheer stupidity on my part you won."

"Yes but I was the victor." Merlin only laughed and shook his head at him. Arthur laughed along with him. He stopped when he realized Merlin staring at him strangely. "That was the first day you saved my life and became my servant," Arthur only just realized while staring at Merlin.

"Yep," stated his servant.

"I never did thank you properly for that so, thank you," Arthur said. Merlins' eyebrows rose higher than normal.

"See, now you're thanking me. I have rubbed off on you," Merlin expressed his amusement, allowing Arthur to see how right Merlin was.

"God, I hate when you're right." The boys stood there laughing together in the woods. All of a sudden, Arthur heard a twig snap nearby. He went on full alert. "Shhh, I hear something."

* * *

"Shhh, I hear something."

Merlins' heart stopped at Arthur's words. He knew something like this would happen. _'It happens every time. Why am I so surprised?'_ His eyes scanned the area, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What is it," he whispered to Arthur.

"I don't know. Let's go and be quiet."

Merlin went on full alert as Arthur began moving away from him. As quietly as he could, he followed the prince. He had no idea where they were going; Arthur was the one that heard it. Merlin strained his ears hoping it would happen again. Only Arthurs' heavy breathing and the sound of his beating heart greeted him.

"What if it wants to eat me?"

Arthur stopped in his tracks and turned around to stare at him as if he was an idiot. Merlin shrugged at him._ 'I am not taking any chances. Look at him roll his eyes. Then again he probably wouldn't care if I was gone.'_ A small pain erupted in Merlin's stomach as he thought this.

"I doubt that."

Arthurs' voice pulled his mind away from the pain. Merlin stared at him, bewilderment written all over his face.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you taste good."

"Well let's not find out."

The sound of a nearby twig snapping attracted both of the boys attention.

"Shhh, it's just over there."

"Where?"

"There."

Arthur hurried forward. Merlin tried his best to keep up with him but was finding it difficult. He didn't want to trip over anything. Merlin was thankful when Arthur crouched behind a tree. He carefully walked over and crouched beside Arthur. Another twig snapped and then another.

"Sounds big. Let's head back shall we?"

"Merlin will you shut up and stay quiet before you scare it away."

"Sorry."

Merlin watched as Arthur rounded the tree, hoping to kill whatever was on the other side. _'What is that prat up to now?'_ He stood up from his position and slowly made his way Arthur had went.

"Arthur?"

Merlin stopped where he was, eagerly waiting for Arthur to reply. There was no response. Suddenly, Merlin heard someone scream nearby. _'Arthur!'_ There was no mistaking it; it was Arthur. Before his mind could comprehend what he was doing, Merlin found himself running towards the voice. His legs carried him swiftly, somehow avoiding tripping. He looked ahead of him, a slight hint of blue could be seen between some brush.

"Arthur!"

Merlin hurled himself through the brush and stood up to find himself in a clearing. He looked around for the danger but the sound of laughing was distracting him. His eyes scanned the forest floor only to see Arthur on the ground in tears. Merlin watched Arthur laugh. He was relieved that Arthur was all right but somehow he couldn't find amusement in it like Arthur.

"Real funny Arthur, I thought you were in trouble."

Arthur carefully got up from the ground and stared at Merlin. The young prince tried to hide his amusement but he was utterly failing.

"Yea, I'm in danger alright, from the Giant White Man-Eating Rabbit."

Arthur pointed to a nearby bush. Merlin followed his finger and saw a small, white rabbit. It obviously wasn't dangerous and it didn't mind the noisy intruders. He could hear Arthur begin to laugh again.

'_Damn prat.'_ Merlin could feel his anger boiling inside him. _'Does he know how many times I actually had to save his life?'_ He fought for control as his anger overwhelmed him. After a few deep breathes, Merlin pulled himself together. He stared at the ground, refusing to look at Arthur who had stopped laughing and was most likely watching him.

"I'm sorry Merlin."

"Yea whatever," was all he would say. Arthur sounded genuinely sorry but Merlin just

was to upset with him to accept his apology. A moment of awkward silence filled the forest as the two boys stood where they were.

"It's getting late. We should head back to Camelot."

Merlin only nodded his head in agreement. Together the two of them made their way back to Camelot, in silence.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** This was longer than chapter two! I really hope this makes up for not updating in a while. I will try to update every two weeks, since that is when I go down to my dads'. This chapter was called 'Arthur and Merlin nonsense' in my outline of the story. According to that rough outline, this story could possibly be over or just under 30 chapters. I hope you're excited cause I'm pump to write this! Chapter 4 will have a little more to do with Isabel but I think chapter five is where the story actually starts to pick uppicks up. **PLEASE** tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better.

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 3 – The Nightmare begins_

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 6 – Beauty and the Beast Part 2_

_Line from Season 2 Episode 4 – Lancelot and Guinevere (ok so I altered the line a bit…I do that often o.O)_

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 1 – The Curse of Cornelius Sigan_

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! It makes me so happy to read them. It's a nice break from school work. Anyway, I hope you liked the last two chapters. I know I said that the story would pick up in chapter five but now that I think of it, chapter four and five can be combined so I'm now combining chapter four and five into just chapter four so it's long.**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Talki–" (talking interrupted by another person or sound)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Talking **(dragon talking)

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

**  
***_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 4

The air in Arthur's room was filled with a slight bit of tension as Merlin helped him dress. Arthur kept staring at him, waiting for him to say something, but he still didn't feel like talking to him. He worked in silence as he quickly helped dress Arthur.

"It pains me to admit it but I do enjoy your serving retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature(1)." Merlin ignored Arthur's words. He wasn't in the mood for one of their silly games. "What is it?(1)"

"Nothing(1)," he replied, hoping that would shut the prince up.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's' bed and took possession of Arthur's nightclothes. He could feel Arthur's eyes watching his every move as he made his way to the bag filled with Arthur's dirty clothes. An overwhelming smell of sweat and body odor filled his nostrils as Merlin stuffed the clothes inside the bag. He tightly shut the bag again before making his way to Arthur's desk. Suddenly, he felt a warm, gentle grip around his wrist. Merlin stopped and looked to Arthur.

"Merlin, what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have worried you like that. It was a stupid thing for me to do."

His eyes met emerald green as he stared at the prince. Arthur looked at him like he was genuinely sorry. Merlin could tell he had meant it. He pulled away from him and looked to the floor.

"It's all right."

"No it's not all–"

A knock on the door alerted them to someone's presence. Arthur sighed and allowed the person entrance. Merlin looked up as a glimpse of red caught the corner of his eye. One of the knights of Camelot walked in as Merlin looked up from the floor. His heart began to race, worried that something might be happening that could harm Camelot, or Arthur.

"State your business."

"Sire, the king requests your presence in the throne room."

"Can it wait?"

"No sire, it cannot."

Arthur sighed while looking to Merlin. Merlin could see a small glint of sadness in his eyes before it disappeared. Arthur turned back to the knight.

"I shall be on my way." The knight bowed before leaving. "Merlin," Merlin's attention turned back to Arthur, "go do something productive while I'm gone."

"You have no specific chores for me to do then?"

"No."

"Then I shall leave."

"Merlin."

Merlin walked out before Arthur could get another word in. It pained him to hear Arthur sound distraught but he silently accepted his apology. He just wasn't sure if he could talk to him quite yet. His feet carried him faster, not sure where they were taking him. He only knew it was far from Arthur. Merlin looked up to realize that his feet took him to the Lady Morgana's room.

Chills descended his spin as he gazed at the door. He had avoided Morgana's room at all costs since that day. Merlin quietly fought back tears as he remembered holding his friend as she lay dying in his arms. It was the most horrible thing he had done in his life. _'But what other choice did I have? I had to kill her, I had to. There was no other way. God, I hope Morgause was able to save her.'_ Before he could think differently, he reached out and opened the door. It squealed in protest until it was just wide enough for him to go through. He silently slipped through the crack, and shut the door behind him. Merlin turned around to see Gwen sitting at Morgana's vanity. She was fiddling with the small bottles of perfume that were left untouched since that day, oblivious to his entrance.

"Gwen?"

She jumped at the sound of her name. Gwen placed the small bottle in her hand onto the vanity. She quickly dried her eyes with the back of her hand before turning to him.

"Merlin."

"I'm sorry I should have knocked."

"No it's all right." Gwen stood up from the stool and smoothed her dress. "I wouldn't suspect anyone to knock since no one occupies this room."

"I hope I'm not bothering you. I could leave."

"No, I think I would like some company. Please sit."

Merlin made his way over to Morgana's bed. The sheets were perfectly intact and untouched. He hesitantly sat on the bed, not wanting to mess it up.

"Don't worry if you mess it up. It'll give me something to do later," Gwen said.

Merlin smiled at her but it wasn't returned. Gwen casts her eyes down to the floor, not sure what to talk about. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"Do you come in here often," he asked hoping to start conversation.

"Yes, I feel safer here than any where else. So what are you doing?" Merlin could tell she was trying to change the subject.

"Arthur's in a meeting with his father right now. I have some time to kill."

Merlin stared down at his hands. _'I need time away from him, at least for a while, just to let my emotions calm down.' _The side of the bed steeped lower as more pressure was applied to it. He looked over to his right and saw Gwen sitting beside him. Her face was filled with worry.

"What's wrong Merlin?"

Sometimes he wished his friend wasn't so keen on body language. His body probably screamed hurt and she immediately picked up on it. However, he loved her kind and caring heart. _'The man who holds her heart is a lucky guy.'_ Merlin inwardly smiled at the thought of Lancelot and Gwen. He wished he could find that kind of love.

"Did you have another fight with Arthur?" His friend's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"You know me too well Gwen."

Gwen actually laughed at him. He hadn't heard her laugh since Morgana disappeared. It was nice to hear again.

"What was it about this time?"

"It wasn't necessarily a fight. He just did something that made me worry for no reason."

"Did he apologize for it?"

"Sort of."

"Well at least he sort of apologized. I'm sure you two can work it over. Your friendship is much stronger than a petty squabble."

Merlin smiled at Gwen. Talking to her felt like a drink of cold water after standing in a hot desert.

"You're right. I'm going to Gaius to get some lunch. Want to come?"

"No it's all right. I'll stay here and tidy up the place."

His eyes scanned the room. He couldn't find a single trace of dust or anything out of place. But he wasn't going to intervene if it kept Gwen occupied and happy. He waved goodbye and walked out the door. Merlin found himself walking down the familiar corridor towards Gaius's place before a voice interrupted him.

**Merlin.**

Merlin stopped and looked around him. He was alone in the corridor. That meant only one thing to him. _'What does that damn dragon want now?' _Merlin mentally cursed. He turned around and made his way toward the dragon's prison. Carefully avoiding the guards, he slipped into the long, narrow passageway that led far below the castle. His hand reached for the nearest torch before descending the stairway. Finally, he reached the bottom and came face-to-face with the Great Dragon.

**Hello again young warlock.**

"What do you want?"

The Great Dragon snorted, obviously annoyed at Merlin's tone.

**Surely you have felt it.**

"Felt what?"

**What that girl has brought upon Camelot.**

"How do you know about Isabel?"

**What I know does not matter. What will happen does.**

"What's going to happen?"

**That girl is an important piece of the puzzle that creates your destiny.**

"Are you ever going to give me a straight answer?"

**You're journey is only just beginning young warlock.**

Air engulfed Merlin as the Great Dragon flew into the air. Soon he was out of Merlins' sight. _'Damn him. But what did he mean Isabel is an important piece in my destiny?' _Merlin stormed out of the cave, enraged by the dragon's cryptic messages.

* * *

He went about the room, grabbing different herbs here and there. Placing them on the table, he went to work on creating another sleeping draught in case the girl woke up. It seemed strange to him to make a sleeping draught again. He hadn't made one since Morgana disappeared. _'I hope Morgana is all right.'_ He tried to ask what happened that day but Merlin wouldn't say anything. His young ward looked haunted by the events. He walked like a zombie for a few days after. Merlin could hardly eat and Gaius remembered him waking up in the middle of the night screaming. _'Whatever happened that day, will haunt that poor boy for the rest of his life.' _Gaius tried to think of more pleasant things when the sound of the door opening caused him to look up.

"Gaius, how is she," he heard his young ward ask.

"Good. Shouldn't you be doing your work," Gaius questioned.

Merlin shut the door behind him and looked to Gaius.

"Arthur's in a meeting with his father. Besides if he is done, he can manage by himself."

"And you wonder why he's so tough on you."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and walked over to a chair.

"He's the future king of Camelot, he has some skills. One of them," Merlin plopped down into the seat, "is getting others to do things for him(2)."

"For the life of me, I can't figure out how Arthur can put up with you."

"The same reason you put up with me, you have to," Merlin suggested.

Gaius looked at Merlin.

"I don't have to Merlin, I want to."

Merlin smiled at his words. The physician meant them too.

"Well, Arthur definitely does not think that."

"I don't think what?"

Both of them turned towards the door. Leaning on the doorframe was Arthur. His legs were crossed at the ankles and his arms were folded in front of him. He seemed tired, more so bored, to the physician. Gaius noticed Arthur staring at Merlin with an amused look, wanting an answer.

"That you keep me around because you want to."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stepped inside, stopping right beside Merlin.

"No. That's definitely not true, you're terrible(3)." Merlin's laughter filled the room at Arthur's words. "Really, I mean it, the worst servant I've had yet. You're an idiot(3)."

Gaius watched as Merlin's big goofy grin appeared on his face. His young ward looked up to Arthur who in turned looked down to him. "Thank you sire and you're a prat."

They just stood there staring at each other. Gaius inwardly smiled. _'Everyone can see it but them. I just hope it doesn't end badly.'_ He shuddered at the thought of Uther seeing them like this. _'As long as both of them can't figure it out, everything will be fine.'_

A low mumble filled the room as they began to talk. Not wanting to eavesdrop he turned his attention away from the boys. His eyes went to Isabel. She seemed at peace in her sleep. He went back to creating the sleeping draught when sudden movement caught his attention. His head snapped up to see Isabel shaking and thrashing. He rushed over to the bed.

"Merlin."

Merlin and Arthur stopped talking and turned their concentration to him. Gaius glanced down at Isabel. Both of them followed his gaze. Arthur's mouth opened in a small 'o' as Merlin stumbled to Gaius's side.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She's still asleep, we need to wake her up."

"Merlin who is that?"

Both looked up at Arthur who had moved closer to the bed. His mouth still opened slightly but dignified. Only he could pull that off.

"Her name is Isabel," Gaius replied still trying to wake her up.

"Has she said anything else," Merlin questioned.

"No. Last night was the last time she awoke. She has been resting since."

"Excuse me but is anyone going to tell me who this is?"

Gaius and Merlin looked up at Arthur who was standing beside them now. Merlin looked to Gaius for help. The physician stared back not knowing what to say.

"She's…Gaius'…newest apprentice."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin. Gaius did the same, surprised the boy was willing to lie to Arthur. Then again, it didn't surprise the physician. If Merlin told Arthur that she was a girl from his dreams, nightmares really, Arthur might suspect magic. That was the last thing both of them needed.

"I thought Merlin was your apprentice."

Merlin looked back to Gaius, pleading with his eyes to go along.

"He was, but since he is your manservant. I thought it be best he didn't perform two jobs so he wouldn't be too tired to work for you."

"Well, unfortunately, nothing improved on his working ability. Have you informed my father that there is a new worker?"

Gaius inwardly sighed that Arthur was buying it. He saw Merlin appearing to do the same thing. The physician looked to Arthur.

"I was when the meeting was over."

"Ah." Arthur turned his attention back to the girl. A perplexed look crossed his face. "What exactly happened to her?"

"She, uh, accidentally drank something harmful thinking it was something else. It's not life threatening."

He was relieved Merlin had an explanation. Even if it wasn't the truth.

"Right."

Gaius was still thankful Arthur was buying it. _'Perhaps the boy knows how to lie too well. But Arthur always complains he's a terrible liar. Maybe something happened between them that he's buying it.'_ Isabel stopped shaking and seemed at peace again. Whatever her nightmare was, it was over.

"Merlin I think she is in capable hands, let's leave."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Warmth caressed her body as she came to consciousness. She could hear the crackle of a fire burning. Her eyelids fluttered open. From where she lay, she couldn't see much. The sun was setting in the sky outside. She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed around. The room was small but quaint and filled with tons of books and papers. Memories of the night before flooded her mind and she looked around for the old physician. He sat in a chair beside her, waiting for her to come to full consciousness.

"How are you feeling?"

_'What was his name again? Oh yeah Gaius.'_ She smiled at Gaius and sat up fully.

"Much better thanks to you."

Gaius walked toward the table. He grasped one of the cups and handed it to her. She smelled the contents before drinking it. The cool water felt good against her throat.

"I'm sorry my young ward has not been able to speak to you, but he has been checking up on you as often as he can."

_'Young ward? I wonder who that is. Perhaps it's the man who carried me here. He seemed so familiar when I first saw him. Wait, Merlin. He was Merlin.'_ Gaius smiled at her as her smile grew bigger. She knew this was where she needed to be.

"Understandable, I heard he's the prince's servant, that's a very high honor," she said after calming herself down.

Isabel was grateful she had heard rumors floating around while traveling. At least she didn't go into this without knowing anything. Gaius was laughing. She figured it was from what she said.

"Yes it is. He may complain about it but I know he likes it."

At that moment the door to the hallway opened. Isabel watched as a skinny, young man with dark hair walked in, rubbing his head gently. She knew it was Merlin from the moment she saw him.

"Ow my head…Gaius, do you hear clanging(4)?"

Isabel had to suppress laughter. Gaius turned to Merlin and only laughed at him.

"Sparing with the prince again were you?"

"You would think I'd be getting better at it. I actually think I'm getting worse."

Merlin closed the door and walked over to the table. He was still rubbing his head while his hand grabbed for the nearest cup. He gulped it's contents gratefully.

"Do you need anything?"

"No I think I'll be alright. The clanging stopped."

Merlin placed the cup back on the table and kept massaging his head. He winced slightly as his fingers brushed his bruise. Isabel couldn't help but laugh out loud. Her laughter startled him for he looked up in alarm.

"You're awake," Merlin now only realized. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to your help and Gaius's care."

Merlin smiled and brought his hand down from his head. He walked over and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Well, you should be able to move by tomorrow," she heard Gaius say.

"Do you have anywhere to stay? Relatives? Friends?"

Isabel looked to her hands at Merlin's question.

"Not really. I wasn't planning on staying long."

"Well, I think that might have change."

She looked up at Gaius's words. Isabel saw Gaius and Merlin exchange a glance before turning to her. Both stared at her, she stared back in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Merlin told Prince Arthur you were my apprentice."

Her mouth dropped. Clearly, something happened between them and the prince while she was asleep.

"I couldn't possibly."

"To be honest, I think it would be nice to have a younger pair of legs to run errands."

Merlin seemed to enjoy the fact that she didn't have any choice in this. She quickly ran over her options and even quicker ran out of options. She glanced between the two men in front of her.

"But where will I stay?"

"Here with us. We could share a room. I'll ask Gwen if there are any spare bed sets."

Merlin left before she could get another word in. She gaped at the door in disbelief. _'I can't stay here but I have no other choice.' _Isabel turned toward Gaius.

"You really don't have to do this."

"Don't worry Isabel. You can start work tomorrow, but for now, get some rest."

She laid back down in the bed. _'My short term visit became a long term stay…'_

* * *

It was a pretty slow day in Camelot. His father didn't need him and he had nothing to do really. The day was going pretty well, even though his servant was late again. _'And now he's gone missing._' Arthur spent half the afternoon trying to find Merlin. He was hoping he could do patrol of the town with Merlin, but that became difficult when he disappeared.

Arthur was in part of the castle where he knew he might find Merlin. Yet, he hadn't run across the boy once. _'If I ever find him, he'll be doing double chores for a week.'_ Arthur seethed. He turned a corner when he collided with something, or someone.

"Oh sorry, I should look where I'm going," he apologized realizing it wasn't Merlin.

"No it was my fault sire."

Arthur studied the girl before him for a minute.

"You're Isabel right?"

"Correct sire."

Isabel did a small curtsy to him. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, avoiding his gaze. Arthur smiled at the formality.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up from the floor and met his gaze. Pink slowly appeared on her cheeks as they stared at each other. _'She looks a lot better than when I first saw her four days ago.'_

"I'm running some errands for Gaius."

He smiled not surprised Gaius had her working already.

"Is that so? Well, you wouldn't have seen my servant have you?"

She gave him a perplexed look before realizing who he was talking about.

"Merlin? No I haven't, sorry."

"Do you know where he might be?"

Arthur watched as she pondered his question. He could picture the gears working inside her head. _'It's like she's a female version of Merlin. No wonder they get along so well.'_ Arthur inwardly laughed.

"Have you tried Gaius' chambers," she asked at last answering his question.

"Yes, I have."

"Did you try your room?"

"Yes."

"The courtyard?"

"Yes."

"The training grounds?"

"Yes, yes I've checked all of those places."

Isabel appeared to think long and hard while staring out the window. Arthur almost laughed out loud at her expression. She quickly glanced at him as he choked back laughter before she stared back out the window. Finally, she snapped her fingers and turned to him.

"Did you try the kitchen?"

"Ye…no. Would he really be there?"

"I don't know. You just asked me where he might be. I'm just naming places he has been."

"Well thanks Isabel. I'll try the kitchen."

* * *

Isabel watched as Arthur went towards the kitchen. She smiled to herself and began walking again. Gaius had her running small errands around the castle. He was hoping it would help her learn the layout of the place since it was easy to get lost. She came to her last stop on her run. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," a tired voice answered.

Isabel opened the door. Her eyes searched the large room. Only a long square table with a few chairs around it was inside. She caught sight of an old man, not as old as Gaius, staring out a window in the back. He seemed so tired and upset. His eyes were shallow with lack of sleep but he still looked like a king.

"My king, I have something from Gaius, the physician."

Uther turned his head to her. She humbly curtsied before walking toward him. Isabel outstretched her hand and the weight of the small bottle disappeared. She watched as he opened the small container and smelled its contents.

"What is it pray tell?"

"Gaius said it to be a sleeping potion."

His eyebrows rose and he stared at the contents inside.

"I do not need it."

He re-capped the bottle and returned it to her. She looked down to the floor.

"If I may speak my lord?"

"You may."

Isabel looked up as Uther turned his head toward the window. She followed his gaze outside. A man and his daughter were walking through the courtyard. They were merrily laughing and talking to each. _'He must be missing Morgana.' _Isabel looked back to the king.

"Gaius is only worried about you, my lord. So is your son Arthur. They want you to become better."

"I am fine," his voice was far away as if he wasn't listening at all.

"I don't think you are sire." She bit her lip, hoping she wasn't out of line. "I'll leave this here for you."

Isabel placed the small bottle on the table. She quickly curtsied and walked toward the front of the room. The door creaked as she opened it and slipped out. Before she shut it, she looked back at the king._ 'He may be considered a tyrant among my people, but beneath it all he's a human who also knows tragedy.' _She smiled as Uther took the bottle in his hand and placed it in his pocket.

Isabel walked down the hall, glad she was able to help the king. Though, she was surprised he even listened to her. King Uther never listened to a servant. _'He must be so tired, he's not registering things right.'_ The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her thoughts.

She looked up in time to see Arthur come around the corner with Merlin. However, Arthur seemed to be holding Merlin by the ear. Isabel raised her eyebrows as she took in their appearance. Both of them looked as if they got into a food fight. Flour covered their clothes and Arthur seemed to have raw egg on his face. Jam stuck in their hair and Merlin's face was covered in who knows what. Arthur only smiled as he approached her.

"Found him."

Isabel laughed as Arthur continued walking past her with Merlin in tow. Merlin gave her an accusing look but that made her laugh harder. Soon, the messy pair were out of sight.

"I wish I could have seen what transpired…"

* * *

Night settled on her sixth day in Camelot. Outside, the winds were picking up announcing winter had arrived. The night was filled with chilled air as she began to prepare for bed. _'I've only been awake for two days, yet it feels too much like home. Merlin is like an older brother to me and Arthur seems very pleasant despite what Merlin keeps saying about him. But I can't stay here too long or I might be found.'_ Isabel quickly slipped on the nightgown Guinevere let her borrow. She hasn't run into the maid girl at all since she has been awake. Merlin told her that Gwen is taking Morgana's disappearance harder than Uther. Isabel shuddered at how Gwen must be feeling considering how Uther had looked this afternoon. _'She must be going through Hell.'_ A small knock told her Merlin had returned.

"Are you presentable?"

"Of course."

Merlin entered his bedroom cautiously, giving her more time in case she wasn't ready. She thought it ridiculous that he had to knock to enter his own room.

"Maybe I should live somewhere else."

Merlin arched his eyebrows up at her. An amused smile graced his face as he looked at her.

"Right, and do you have money to buy a place or rent a room?"

"No…"

His laughter filled the room at her response. She laughed along with him even though she still felt she was intruding. He made his way to his closet and pulled out his nightclothes.

"You enjoy in the fact that I really have no choice but to be here do you?"

"Well, I must admit, it's nice having new company around here. Seeing the same people everyday gets rather tiresome. Besides, I like hanging out with you."

Isabel smiled at him before leaving the room to let him change. She descended the steps and walked over to Gaius who was reading a book near the small fire.

"Hello Gaius."

"Oh, hello Isabel. Shouldn't you be in bed, it's late?"

"I'm letting Merlin change. What are you reading?"

Gaius turned the book over in his hand to read the title.

"Easy Remedies to Ease Everyday Pains."

"Sounds tedious."

"Only if you think so. It's quite fascinating really. I would have never thought of putting a cut slice of lemon to your forehead if you had a headache. It supposedly makes the headache go away faster than other known cures."

"That is interesting. Well, I'm sure Merlin is done by now. Goodnight Gaius."

Isabel leaned in to hug the physician. He seemed stunned but she could feel him smile. Gaius returned the hug and shooed her to bed. Isabel giggled as she made her way back up the stairs to Merlins' room. She knocked before entering.

* * *

"Come in. I'm descent," he said.

He could hear Isabel close the door behind her before moving toward her bed on the floor. Merlin turned around and watched as she made herself comfortable.

"Are you sure you don't want my bed?"

Isabel turned to him. Her face was stern as she glared at him. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"No. I am perfectly fine on the floor."

_'She's a stubborn one. Almost like Arthur but he's definitely worse. He's such a prat but that's what makes him…Arthur.'_ Merlin shrugged his shoulders and laid down in his bed. He heard the ruffling of covers as Isabel settled into hers. His eyes gazed toward the ceiling.

"Isabel."

"Yes Merlin?"

"If you don't mind my asking but…"

"Go on."

"How do you find yourself in Camelot?"

"I knew that subject would come up…it's complicated."

"Try me."

Silence filled the room as he waited for an answer. The only sound was of her covers shifting suggesting she moved to face him. Merlin patiently waited for an answer, wanting to know who had harmed her. Gaius was positive her wound was inflicted by magic. He just wanted to know how and why.

"I tend not to stay in one place for too long, easier for people to find you. I was traveling in the woods when I was attacked."

Merlin turned to look at her when she finally answered. She was facing him but her eyes were cast down.

"By what?"

"By…by thieves." Merlin picked up on the hesitation in her response. "They surrounded me, I couldn't escape. I was thrown off my horse by an incoming attack. My head ended up hitting a nearby tree and I became disoriented. They dragged me to their hide out and locked me away. I was able to escape the next day but they noticed and attacked me again."

"Is that how you got hurt?"

"Yes. I stole one of their horses and fled, but I knew I was losing blood too fast. I remember hearing about Camelot from my brother so I decided to come here."

Merlin remembered the day she arrived in Camelot. He would never forget it. It was like his nightmares and reality were becoming one. _'Everything has changed though. I trust her but why is she so determined to not answer my question.'_

"At the gate, you told the guards you needed to see someone."

"I was losing blood too fast. I had to see someone to help stop the bleeding."

Awkward silence filled the air; unwanted tension was mounting.

"So these thieves could use magic?"

"What? No, why would you think that."

Merlin perked up at her response suddenly confused.

"Gaius said your wound looked like it was caused by magic."

"Oh…" Merlin watched as she looked toward a wall. "Now that I think about it, there was someone who knew magic but he remained hidden. So of course I couldn't remember him because I never saw him."

Merlin didn't miss it for a second. He knew she was lying. _'What isn't she telling me?'_

"Or he never existed…," he mumbled under his breath, becoming annoyed with her lies.

"What?"

Merlin grimaced inwardly as he realized she had heard him.

"I just said you must have been frightened," he lied.

"Yes, terrified."

Isabel turned away from him. Soon he could hear the steady rhythm of her breath as she lost consciousness. His mind was jumbled, not sure what to believe._ 'I want to believe her but how can I when I know she's lying? What is she hiding?'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** This was way longer than I expected! Honestly as I was writing this, half of the things in this chapter were spontaneous. I never had Merlin visit the Great Dragon or Morgana's room and talk to Gwen. Nor had I imagined Isabel talking to Uther. That just happened as I was writing but I decided to keep it in. Just to let you know, this is not a MorganaxGwen shipping story. I just have them as very good friends, but I guess if you like that pairing you can picture it like that. Also that lemon to the forehead thing is true. The acid within the fruit helps relieve headaches. Try it. It really works! =D

In addition to this chapter, I'm itching to write what happened between Arthur and Merlin in the kitchen. Come on admit it, you want to know what happened too! That small story will become it's own one-shot not a chapter. Look for it in the next update! ANYWAY, **PLEASE** tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better.

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 13 – The Last DragonLord. Did anyone else cry during this episode?_

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 10 – Sweet Dreams. I changed the wording a bit again. But you have to admit it's true, isn't it?_

_Line from Season 1 Episode 10 – The Moment of Truth (or something like that). In the episode, it's totally a Merthur moment at this point when they say these lines. Even Katie McGrath [Morgana] says so too! I knew there was a reason why she is one of my favorite actresses! ^-^)_

_Lines from Season 1 Episode 2 – Valiant. Poor Merlin…=(_

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long update. Anyway, I should have cleared this up earlier but I only thought it important now…**

**Merlin is 18 years old**

**Arthur is 18 years old**

**and**

**Isabel is 17 years old**

**Also, to clear this up if anyone was confused, the first day Isabel was in Camelot was when she ran into Merlin and awoke from her nightmare to meet Gaius. 'Arthur and Merlin nonsense' chapter was her second day. Her third day is when Arthur finds out about her. The fourth day doesn't have a chapter (cause honestly I couldn't think of anything). Her fifth day was when she met Merlin and Gaius tells her bout her new job. The day she runs into Arthur in the hall and Merlin questions her is the sixth day. The seventh I didn't write a chapter for (it would have just been her and Merlin getting along…sounds boring even to me). However if I lost you in that explanation of time sequencing, starting this chapter Isabel has been in Camelot for eight days now. **

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the fifth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

Chapter 5

Today was like any other day. The wind chilled the whole castle. Frost hung on the grass and windowpanes every morning. Everyone went about their daily business. Gaius had nothing to do for her. However, Merlin seemed to have something up his sleeve. Isabel rolled her eyes as he dragged her through the halls, having no idea where she was.

"Merlin where are we going?"

He only turned his head and shushed her. His laughter made her smile. Before long, they arrived at a door. Merlin turned toward her and put his finger to his lips. Her eyebrows went up as he slowly opened the door. He ushered her in first and she playfully curtsied to him before walking inside. She laughed as she made her way further in. The sound of someone clearing his or her throat, caught her attention. Isabel turned to face Arthur who was standing by his window genuinely confused. Merlin came up and put his arm around her as Arthur stared in bewilderment. Arthur only rolled his eyes at seeing Merlin.

"Merlin, you idiot. Can't you knock?"

"I could but I didn't feel like it."

"What do you want, I'm busy?"

"You don't look it. I don't think I introduced you two."

Arthur turned to face her. She smiled at him before he turned to Merlin.

"We already met."

"Really?"

Isabel laughed at his bewilderment.

"Yes…I, accidentally, ran into him in the hallway."

Merlin looked at Isabel then to Arthur. His mouth slightly open in astonishment.

"Then you have met?"

"I think we established that Merlin."

Isabel laughed at Merlin. She turned her attention to Arthur.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly though, so Merlin can witness. I'm Isabel my lord and you are?"

She asked in a mockingly voice. Arthur picked up on what she was doing and followed suit. Both trying to subdue their laughter.

"Please call me Arthur."

"Pleasure to meet you Arthur."

"Now you're just making fun of me," Merlin interrupted accusingly.

"Possibly."

"You're a prat."

"And you're an idiot."

Isabel laughed at their banter. She couldn't help, but think that they were secretly brothers or something. Arthur would never let any other servant get away with what Merlin does.

"So Isabel, where are you from?"

Isabel jumped slightly as the attention turned to her. Talking about herself was not one of her favorite things to do.

"I travel a lot. I don't technically have a place to call home."

"Oh, is that why you came to Camelot and became Gaius's apprentice? A permanent residence?"

"Yes. I thought it time to settle down."

Isabel caught Merlin sending her an amused look. Merlin knew she was lying. Arthur on the other hand was oblivious.

"Where are you living," asked Arthur.

"She's living with Gaius and myself."

"Really?"

"For the time being, until I can find my own place."

Arthur seemed to be buying the story Merlin and her were fabricating. Merlin was trying his best not to laugh. Isabel was trying her best to get Merlin to be quiet.

"Hmm, do you have any relatives?"

"A brother and a sister."

"Where do they live?"

"My brother lives in King Cedric's land. I don't talk to my sister much."

"What of you're parents?"

Isabel froze at Arthur's question. As hard as she tried she could not escape their deaths. She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering.

"Dead."

"I'm so sorry Isabel."

"It's alright Merlin. I've got over the mourning part."

Merlin placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him for some support. Arthur only watched.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?"

Merlin shot Arthur an accusing look. Isabel waved Merlin off.

"They were killed but I rather not talk about it…"

"Of course. So are you seeing anyone?"

"Excuse me?"

Isabel was so taken aback by Arthur's question that Merlin almost had to catch her. Merlin too looked taken aback.

"You said you want to settle down. Does this mean you have a significant other?"

"Um no, I do not. I'm just tired of traveling."

"Oh that's a shame."

Merlin let go of Isabel. He looked to Arthur, a playful yet hurt look in his eyes.

"Are you hitting on her?"

"No, it was just a simple question."

"That's an odd simple question."

"I thought it perfectly logical."

"I can't follow your logic."

"Sadly I think I can, but that was still an odd question. Besides, I'm not worth chasing after," chimed in Isabel.

"I think you're pretty Isabel."

"Random but thanks Merlin."

Isabel smiled at Merlin. He smiled back before Arthur ruined the moment.

"You are such a clotpole Merlin."

"What did I do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do?' You know what you did."

"Honestly, I don't."

"You're sucking up."

"Am not. I'm just complimenting her."

"You're not like Merlin, Arthur. He's a lover(1)."

Merlin lost it on Isabel's comment. Tears were running down his eyes with laughter. Arthur smiled at his idiocy.

"Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love(1)."

Arthur's eyes flinted to Merlin as he said this. Merlin was too busy trying to calm down, but Isabel noticed. She realized things might be more difficult than they appear to be.

"Well, I best be off. Gaius is probably needing me. Bye Merlin, goodbye Arthur."

Isabel walked off leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Merlin having finally managed to calm down caught his breath before turning to Arthur.

"A clotpole?"

"Pay back's a bitch."

Isabel laughed under her breath before rounding the corner.

IsabelEmrys: Ok this chapter was definitely not my best work, but I hoped you liked it. I know it's been too long so I decided to cut my fifth chapter in two so you guys had something to read. This part was honestly a carry over to the other part, the next part the real story picks up. Things get more complicated and loyalties are tested. I will end up taking my time on the other part so it's a really good read instead of this piece of garbage. I might redo this chapter later in the story's progression. On a happier note though, my mom found my flash drive with this story on it! If things in the next chapter don't make sense it's because it's how it was originally. So that's another reason why this took so long. I trashed the other chapter five to use this one instead. Believe me the other one would have been worse. Anyway,** PLEASE** tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better.

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

1) _I think it is from season one. The episode where Gwen gets thrown into jail, but I have to double check on that. Not sure of the episode number either; I'm thinking three. Any help?_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Thought I update for the holiday (now that I can). Thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favorites! I'm really sorry about not updating as often. I told you Marching Band takes over my life from August to November. But we got a score of 86.35 making us 5****th**** out of nine at championships! BTW, I got a part in our high school musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie!" I am so excited. I hope you like this chapter because I am in such a happy mood and I want others to feel it to (did I mention it's really early in the morning here…) =D**

_**Disclaimer: **_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the sixth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

Chapter 6

Night descended upon Camelot fast. The wind howled outside the castle like wolves in the night. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Arthur released him from his duties early tonight, which confused him, but was grateful nonetheless. Merlin wondered what Isabel was doing. He hadn't seen her since this morning. Now that he thought of it, no one had, not even Gaius. A weird sensation took over him as he began to look for Isabel. Minutes passed before he looked at his surroundings, not exactly sure where he was. He looked around, noticing a faint blue glow coming from a small closet at the end of the hall. Merlin knew magic when he saw it. Maybe that's why he found himself in this random part of the castle, he was drawn to it. Carefully he approached, ready to attack if need be. His breathing quickened before he burst open the door. Merlin could hear someone yell before it went dark. Soon a warm yellow light washed over illuminating the whole room and the two occupants. Merlin looked in front of him.

"Isabel?"

Isabel stood before him. An expression of fear was etched on her face. She seemed to visibly relax at the sight of him.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?"

"What were you doing just now," he asked ignoring her question.

"Nothing."

Merlin wasn't going to have any of it. She lied to him once. He wasn't allowing her to get away with it again.

"Isabel, I know magic when I see it."

"Merlin," she sighed looking defeated "I wanted to tell you for a while now."

"When?"

"Soon…it's the real reason I came to Camelot in the first place."

Merlin was baffled. So many emotions were running through him at once, anger, joy, sadness, confusion, relief. He decided to focus on the confusion.

"Why would you come to Camelot? You know how much danger you are putting yourself in?"

Isabel raised her eyebrows at him. She probably thought he would be angry at her for keeping this big of a secret to herself. Then again, he's doing the same thing.

"You're one to talk considering you are the prince's manservant."

Merlin gawked at her.

"You know?"

"Everyone who possesses magic knows who you are, Emrys."

Merlin inwardly flinched at the other name. So many bad memories were connected to that name. It wasn't a title he preferred to go by. He was Merlin, just Merlin. His attention turned back to Isabel, wanting the full story.

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

"To see you."

"Why me?"

"All will be explained in due time."

She started walking towards him, trying to sneak out the door. Merlin gently grabbed her wrist, making her stop. She turned to him with sorrowful eyes.

"You will explain some day."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. Isabel caught on and hung her head.

"Yes."

Merlin released her and watched as she walked back to Gaius's chambers.

Merlin could sense that things had changed with Isabel since week. She stayed her distance, always coming up with new excuses not to be near him, turning the corner when she saw him coming the opposite way, going late to bed to avoid talking with him at night. Of course, he was still slightly angry at her, but she must have had her reasons. Arthur, of course, found it completely normal and hadn't noticed a thing.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jerked out of his thoughts at Arthur's sudden voice.

"Huh?"

"Where is your head today?"

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was wondering if you will see Isabel today?"

"I'm not sure."

"Doesn't she live with you?"

"Oh yea, she does. Why?"

"My father would like to see her."

Merlin's heart began to race. Was it possible Uther found out about Isabel? He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before answering.

"I'll inform her next time I see her."

"Good. Now, you need to muck out the stables, polish my armor, and sharpen my sword."

"How do you expect me to talk to Isabel when you don't give me a chance?"

"That's your problem Merlin."

He watched as Arthur tried to hide his smile before leaving the room. Merlin sighed in defeat before getting to work.

"My king, you wanted to see me?"

Isabel hung back behind the door, tentative to step forward. When Merlin first told her Uther wanted to see her, she thought the worst. She wasn't sure how she was going to get herself out of this predicament.

"Sit." His tone didn't help her nerves one bit. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down before he turned to face her. "It seems you are keeping something from me."

"I don't know what you mean sire," she said playing it cool.

"I mean, you are hiding something that seems quite important."

Her heart began to pound in her chest. His face was expressionless as he stared at her, making her sweat where she sat.

"What is it sire?"

"Your name."

She stared at him in shock, waiting to see what his next move would be. This couldn't have been what he meant? Surely it was a joke to catch her off guard?

"My name is Isabel sire."

Uther looked away as if he was contemplating something. Isabel only watched as he turned back to her.

"Isabel…this is very out of character for me, but thank you."

Isabel's mouth dropped at his words. What the hell was he playing at? She leaned back in the chair, too alarmed to sit upright.

"Your welcome. But may I ask what for sire?"

"For talking me into taking the potions Gaius have made for me. Ever since Morgana disappeared, I haven't been the same. She's like a daughter to me and I failed her. I can't rest soundly till I know she is back safe and sound within Camelot's walls."

Isabel couldn't help but think this is the most the king has ever talked to a servant, not to mention on such personal levels. She wondered silently if it was her magic protecting her. It had a way of changing the atmosphere in the room for her safety. Sometimes she found it annoying, other times, like now, she found it extremely useful. She looked back to the king. He suddenly had seemed to age again in front of her eyes. Her stomach twisted into a knot.

"I understand."

Uther looked up at her, before giving a half-hearted smile.

"That is all. You may go Isabel."

"Thank you sire."

She gave a quick curtsey before walking out of the room. Her body fell to the ground in torment, the door being her only support.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered through the doors as tears took over her body.

**IsabelEmrys:** Have I got you all confused now? Good that's how it's suppose to be. I know Uther is OC but I like the other side to his character, the caring father. Also, no, this is not an IsabelxUther fic. These conversations between Uther and Isabel actually have a point to them. Tricky what the mind can do subconsciously. I decided to stop here because it's been FOREVER since I updated and I feel really bad so I'm giving you this. Don't hate me. Next chapter up real soon. **PLEASE** tell me what you think! I love reviews and comments! Criticism is ok; I want to become better.

Actually this chapter is all of my dialogue, nothing from the show.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A (IsabelEmrys): Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews/alerts/favorites! Ok sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter, but you guys deserved something after such a long break! Don't you agree? So, here is where things become more elaborate. Isabel still remains a mystery; can't give her away just yet folks. Merlin and Arthur's relationship starts to develop, but they still don't know about the other's feelings. **

_**Disclaimer: **_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Talk–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the seventh chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

Chapter 7

"Isabel."

The black-haired, young woman turned around, her ice blue eyes smiling. Her face lit up at the sight of him. He had to keep himself from laughing.

"Yes Merlin?"

"I was wondering what happened with Uther. He didn't…"

"No, no, no, no. He hasn't found out about my abilities."

"Good. Than why did he want to see you?"

"To thank me."

He raised his eyebrows at that statement.

"We're talking about the same Uther right?"

"Yes," she laughed at him.

"Explain."

"For talking him into taking the potions Gaius has provided him. And I'm not completely sure as to why, but I have a feeling."

"And?"

"Complicated," she replied looking down at her feet.

Merlin was about to protest when he heard a familiar voice down the hall. His heart skipped a beat before his eyes met the figure of prince Arthur. He could have sworn he saw Isabel smirk at him, but it was probably just his imagination.

"Yes sire?"

"Isabel. Have you seen my father?"

"Of course, I went as soon as Merlin told me."

"Very good. You should take lessons from her," he said turning his attention to Merlin.

"For what?"

"Punctuality."

The prince grinned at Merlin who only rolled his eyes; he was getting better. Merlin stared at Arthur, his face pure innocence. Now it was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes. Merlin laughed, but it soon died as a cold draft overcame his body. A feeling of electricity ran throughout him. He turned his head to the window, just in time to see a ball of light coming their way.

"Watch out."

"Merlin what the–"

Arthur couldn't finish his sentence before he found himself knocked down to the floor. Everything seemed to slow down around him. His eyes searched for what Merlin was talking about. He saw Isabel beside him. Her expression was one of anger before her eyes closed as she hit the ground. Before he could look anywhere else, his head collided with the stone ground just as a ball of light blasted into the wall behind him. A loud bang rang throughout the castle as smoke and debris flew everywhere. He could tell Merlin was shielding him from the rubble. _'What is this idiot doing?' _Without a second thought, Arthur hooked his right arm around Merlin's waist before rolling onto his stomach. He could hear Merlin protest, but he ignored it, making sure to shield him. Bits of stone hit his face and he began to feel something warm running down his cheek. Soon the debris stopped flying and the smoke cleared out. Arthur lifted his head only to come face to face with confused blue eyes. He gave Merlin a small smile before sitting up and looking at the damage to the wall. A hole the size of a watermelon was blown into it. He winced at the sight, how was he going to explain that to his father. Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin.

"You all right?"

Merlin nodded his head at Arthur's question. Arthur suspected he was in shock. He looked back to the wall; it screamed sorcery. _'Who ever did this nearly killed us.'_ Yet he had no doubt that was their intention. His eyes glanced back to Merlin, who was staring at him with an odd expression.

"You're bleeding."

"They're only scratches," Arthur assured him.

He hissed slightly as a tiny ripple of pain went through his body as Merlin touched his cheek, telling the boy otherwise. Arthur stared at Merlin, whose face seemed to contort into guilt at the sight of Arthur's blood on his hand. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Where's Isabel," he asked just noticing she was gone.

Merlin jerked out of his trance. He stood up from where he knelt and looked around.

"Don't know. I'm sure she is all right if she could get up and walk away." Arthur only nodded his head, knowing Merlin was probably right. "We should get you cleaned up."

Merlin extended his hand towards Arthur. He took and dusted himself off.

"I'm fine _Mer_lin. It's just a couple a scratches. Besides, I should tell my father what happened."

Arthur turned to leave, but felt something hold him back. He turned and saw Merlin, his hand around his wrist.

"Arthur. Please."

The pleading look in Merlin's eyes made him stop. He stared at his manservant and conceded to follow him back to his chambers. Once back, he took a seat and watched as Merlin left to find something.

No doubt, Merlin was confused with his actions just as much he was. '_It was instinct. I am prince after all. I have a duty to protect my people. I guess that even includes idiots.'_ Arthur smiled to himself just as Merlin returned. He shot a confused look over at Arthur before setting the bowl of water and cloth on the long table. Merlin dipped the cloth into the bowl and threw it to Arthur. If it wasn't for his reflexes from all his training he would have been soaked. He started ridding himself of the dried blood.

"What were you thinking?"

Arthur couldn't help but detect a slight hint of anger.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

Merlin let out a dry laugh as he walked over to him. He took a seat on a chair he pulled up. Arthur let go of the cloth as Merlin took it from him, finishing what he started.

"You could have injured yourself more or worse…"

"Don't be such a girl. See I'm fine," he said gesturing to himself. "And I still have yet to get a proper thank you."

"Thanks."

Merlin gave him a small smile that turned into one of his signature goofy grins. Arthur smiled back.

"You see. Was that so hard?"

"Prat."

"Idiot."

Their laughter was interrupted as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He was a bit surprised when Gwen walked in, silently closing the door behind her.

"I was in Morgana's room and I heard this big bang and…Arthur," she gasped as she finally took notice of the scene in front of her.

Gwen quickly made her way to his side. He couldn't help but notice Merlin get up.

"It's nothing Guinevere; just a few scratches."

"Oh thank heavens you're all right," she said as she embraced him for a hug.

Arthur put his arms around the girl to reassure her, but he didn't miss Merlin walking out the door.

'_I thought…'_ but he couldn't finish the sentence that was forming in his mind. He sat alone in his bedroom. Gaius was already asleep and he had no clue as to where Isabel was. It had been a few hours since the attack. The king was furious, suspecting sorcery right off the bat. Not that he disagreed, but the king's hasty conclusions irritated him to no end. Every guard was on higher alert. _'Not saying much considering Arthur and I slipped past them so many times already.'_ A small pain blossomed in his chest when he thought of Arthur. He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, his mind wandered. A creak in the door made him sit up, only to see Isabel. She didn't look to good. Her borrowed dress was ripped in a few places, her hair was unkempt, and there was cracked mud on her legs. Not to mention she looked tired. He again wondered where she was for the past few hours. Isabel turned around, her smile fading into a sigh as she laid eyes on Merlin.

"Have another rough day?"

Merlin stared at her, before turning his eyes to the ground. He could hear her sigh again. Seconds later, he felt the bed sink as Isabel took a seat next to him.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Ijust want Arthur to trust me and to see me for who I really am (1). I try so hard to make him happy but he never is pleased. No matter what I try nothing works."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. He found solace in it. However, his thoughts began to drift to a certain prince again and he was grateful when Isabel finally spoke.

"Maybe…it's time to move on."

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny (2). When I came to Camelot, I couldn't understand what my powers were for. They frightened and excited me all at the same time. I thought I was some sort of freak, but then I realized my powers had a purpose: to protect Arthur. I resented it, saying it had to be wrong, that it couldn't be my destiny to protect him. We hated each other. He was such a prat when we first met but things changed. I thought he…" Merlin swallowed before continuing. It was the first time he spoken to anyone about this. He hadn't even said any of these things to Gaius. Merlin took a deep breath before beginning again. "I have fought griffins, witches, and bandits. I have been punched, poisoned, and pelted with fruit (3) only to keep him safe…Everything I do is for him and he just thinks I'm an idiot (1)."

"That's not true."

Merlin lazily chuckled at Isabel's statement.

"Is it? Will was right, I'm living a lie. I'm Arthur's servant, nothing more."

"Merlin, give him more credit than that (3). You are more than just his servant."

Isabel was starting to sound like his mother. She said the same thing to him when Arthur came to help Merlin defend his village. He had grasped on the hope that maybe Arthur had come for him. That maybe he was something more to Arthur. But things were just confusing. Everything was jus a mix of emotions, where he didn't know if he should follow them or forget them. An image of Gwen hugging Arthur reappeared in his mind at that thought and he sighed.

"Well, I don't think that anymore. I should go see if Gaius needs my help."

He got up to leave. He didn't doubt Isabel knew Gaius was asleep, but he just couldn't sit any more.

**IsabelEmrys:** Ok so complete OOC-ness for Arthur and a bit for Merlin and Gwen too. Sorry about that…I noticed I haven't really delved into Merlin and Arthur's relationship yet (after receiving some reviews) and that's what this chapter was for. I hope you all liked it. I'm not even sure where it stands right now other than they both like each other but won't admit it. It will develop more as the story progresses. Not to mention it kicks off the plot for the next chapter. Not sure when that will be posted. Hopefully, in two weeks but with my schedule it may be difficult. BUT it will not be as long a wait as it was for chapter six I can assure that. **PLEASE** review. I like reviews. It makes my day so much better and helps motivate me. Criticism is welcomed because I want to become better.

Here are the lines from the shows:

1) Season 2 Episode 1 – Curse of Cornelius Sigan  
2) Season 1 Episode 2 – Valiant  
3) Season 2 Episode 2 – The Once and Future Queen


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A IsabelEmrys: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! I love receiving those. Now the plot thickens. There will be an appearance by a new character into the story/plot. The opening may seem random and unnecessary, but please keep in mind that Isabel has been in Camelot for more then two weeks and she cares for Merlin a lot (not in a loving way; this is still a Merthur fic).**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

'_**Telepathy…'**_

"Talking…"

"Talk–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

"Talking.*" (Translation at bottom)

**Anyway, here is the eighth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 8

_'Merlin seems upset about something. Was it something I did?'_ Arthur placed his hand to his forehead. Every time he thought of his manservant he got a constant headache. There was just something about Merlin he couldn't quite put his finger on. He sat down at the head of his table and stared out the window. The only light outside were from the torches lit in the courtyard. He watched as two of the guards were standing talking to one another. _'Why should I care if Merlin is upset? He's just a servant.' _The door creaking brought him out of his thoughts as someone entered. He didn't bother to turn around; only one person didn't knock when entering.

"I need you to help me dress." Arthur got up and turned to look at his manservant. "Isabel, where's Merlin," he asked in shock.

"I'm sorry my lord. He asked me to help assist you for the rest of the night," she replied before curtsying.

Both of them stared at each other. Isabel's eyes seemed to penetrate him in a weird way. It was as if she was silently accusing him of something. He just couldn't figure out exactly what; though he had a suspicion. Arthur turned his gaze toward a pile of papers on his table.

"Will he be coming back?"

"Eventually. He isn't feeling well at the moment."

"Oh," Arthur knew it was lie. "This might seem odd, but could you hand me clothes as I change for tonight? Merlin normally helps me."

"Of course not. Which ones?"

"The black pants; should be in the wardrobe by the door."

He slipped behind the shades he used to change. It felt weird to have someone else help him change. The silence in the room was intimidating. _'The one time I actually want to hear Merlin talk non-stop.'_ Arthur let out a sigh.

"These?"

He poked his head out behind the shade and looked at the black garment in Isabel's hand.

"Yep.

Isabel threw him the pants. He put them on and walked out, deciding to keep his shirt on since Isabel was in the room. Isabel hung back and kept out of his way. _'They are so similar and yet vastly different. Merlin would be at my side in a heartbeat.'_ A headache formed again as he thought of Merlin. He looked to Isabel.

"What's wrong Isabel?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

Arthur knew she was thinking of Merlin because that's where his mind was too.

"He's not really sick is he?"

Isabel looked up to him. He didn't have to say Merlin's name for her to know who he was talking about. A look of sadness flashed across her eyes before it turned to…_'Is she annoyed? Why on earth would she be annoyed?'_

"No he isn't," she said curtly.

He was taken aback by the venom in her voice. He knew Isabel and Merlin were close, but had their relationship grown _that_ close in only two weeks? It didn't get past Arthur when she had avoided Merlin for a while. _'What exactly happened? One day they're friends; the next she avoided him like the plague; now they are inseparable.'_ He shook his head not bothering to try to figure it out. Some things were better left unsaid. If there was one reason for her to get mad at him, it was because she thought he hurt Merlin. But he didn't do anything, not willingly or consciously at least. _'How dare she accuse me of something I am not aware of.'_

"Speak your mind Isabel."

He wanted to hear exactly what happened to Merlin. Isabel was his only link to him right now. If a fight was what he needed to get information…_'then let the battle begin.'_ Arthur saw her take a deep breath and could swear he saw her shaking. This was going to be interesting.

"He does everything for you without the slightest bit of hesitation and you treat him as if he were dirt. Merlin may be your servant but he doesn't deserve that. He's a good person with a big heart. Everything he does is for you and you can't even spare him one glance. He has risked his life for you countless times, over and over and over again. Honestly, I wonder how he can continue being your servant. I would have walked out ages ago, but he stays by your side no matter what. You do not deserve him."

She took a deep breath once she was done. Arthur could only stare at her. Her eyes were blazing with anger and a hidden spark of protectiveness. A pang of guilt erupted in him. '_Is Merlin regretting being my servant?'_ He never thought he was that harsh to him and he knew he could be if he really wanted to, but he didn't. Merlin was different than other servants. He was a nice break from the rest of the obedient and mindless servants in the castle. They had been through so much already and he was positive their adventures weren't over just yet. Deep down he knew he didn't deserve Merlin. As much as he tried to deny it, he cared about the idiot. But to know that Merlin just might regret being his servant was too much. He shook his head of such thoughts. _'Why should I care? He's just a servant. Merlin can be replaced.'_ Arthur mentally smacked himself. Who was he trying to kid. He cared, but showing it was a sign of weakness.

"He is my servant, nothing more."

"You can't believe that."

_'Of course I don't believe it. But…'_

"What else can I believe? I am a prince, he is a servant; that's how it's suppose to be and that's how it is. Nothing more."

The realization of his own words hurt him. That was really all they could be. Exhaustion took hold of him as he felt another headache coming on. He turned to Isabel who was staring at him incredulously.

"I cannot believe you Arthur Pendragon. Don't you care about him at all?"

_'Yes.'_

"No."

He mentally cursed and smacked himself again.

"I refuse to believe that."

He pivoted where he was to see her standing at the door. She looked crossed, but her eyes had a hint of desperation. Arthur couldn't fathom that emotion but it irritated him that she was angry at him. How could she believe he truly didn't care about Merlin? She had no right to accuse such things. His headache grew worse as he thought about it and his anger boiled.

"Well believe it because it's true. Now get out," he snapped.

He saw her flinch at his tone as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Arthur felt bad but as quickly as it came it quickly left. _'Why should I feel bad? She started this. And why won't this damn headache go away?'_ His eyes opened up to see her gawking at him, this time in defeat and slight fear.

"B…but," she stammered.

"I said get out."

He could tell he was yelling, but he didn't care anymore. Their conversation was making him tired and causing him pain. Arthur collapsed into his chair. He barely heard Isabel as she left.

"One day, you will wake up and he won't be there."

She walked out the door shaking her head at him. He turned his attention back to the window before placing his head in his hands. Arthur shuddered knowing Isabel spoke his worst fear. _'I know…'_

_

* * *

_

Isabel woke with the sun shining in her face. She sat up from her bed on the floor as her eyes adjusted to the brightness. The events of yesterday flooded her mind. _'Maybe I was too hard on Arthur.' _She gathered herself together and got up from the floor. A mumbling in her left ear made her stop. Isabel looked around before her eyes rested on Merlin. He was still asleep, though he seemed restless. _'Or maybe not enough.'_ Isabel walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. She breathed in deeply and murmured a quick spell before Merlin relaxed under her touch. She pulled his blanket closer around him._ 'He's exhausted.' _Isabel smiled as she quietly tip-toed out of the room to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Isabel."

Isabel looked up to see Gaius standing over a bowl of something bubbling.

"Good morning Gaius; how did you sleep?"

"Fine, though I can't say the same for Merlin. Heard him come home a couple hours before dawn. What exactly happened?"

Isabel sat at the table and watched as Gaius added more ingredients to the concoction.

"Arthur happened."

"I figured. Merlin is always in a slump when they get into a fight," Gaius sighed.

"I think it was more than a petty fight."

"Well whatever it was, they will get past it. They always do. Now eat some breakfast and then help me with some errands."

Isabel smiled at Gaius before heading to the pot over the small fire. Oatmeal with a hint of nutmeg, she smiled as she made herself a bowl before sitting down at the table again. Gaius smiled at her before going back to his work. She dipped her spoon into the bowl and took a sip. It was just the right temperature. Her hands grabbed for a cloth to wipe her face before looking to Gaius.

"So what did you need me to do?"

"Right, I need you to take this to Tyrone. He has this terrible cough and asked me to make this for him." Gaius took a ladle and scooped the concoction into a small vial before handing it to her. "He works in the kitchens."

"That's sanitary."

"He was relocated until this cough passed," Gaius quietly laughed.

"Where can I find him then?"

"I know Tyrone. I've seen him in the washroom. He sounds horrible."

Gaius and Isabel turned to see Merlin standing in his bedroom doorway. She smiled at him as he took a seat beside her.

"Did you sleep better?"

"Yea, thanks, I needed that. What's for breakfast," Merlin asked looking around for food.

"Here have mine. It's oatmeal with a hint of nutmeg." She handed him the bowl. He smelled it and smiled. Cautiously he began eating it. His face lit up in delight. Isabel smiled between both of them. "All right. I'll be right back," she announced as she got up from the table.

"Wait I have something else." Gaius shuffled over to a shelf in the corner. He grabbed another tiny vial in his leather hand. Isabel took the vial as he handed it to her. "I think the king might be out. He needs all the rest he can get. His mind is just so troubled lately."

"How many search parties are there?"

"Three Merlin and growing. He won't rest until Morgana is found."

"I wonder how soon that will be."

Isabel shuddered at their conversation, but Merlin's tone made her wonder. _'It seems like he doesn't want Morgana to be found...'_ The temperature in the room seemed to climb.

"I should get going. Merlin, do you want me to substitute for you?"

"No. It's all right. Thanks for the thought."

"All right then. Bye."

She was out the door before they could say anything else

* * *

Merlin and Gaius watched as Isabel practically flew out the door.

"She seemed jumpy," he stated to his ward who just moaned.

"I don't know what she's hiding Gaius. What should I do?"

A sigh escaped as he sat down on the bench to look at his young ward. Merlin stared at him, hungry for the advice he thought he could provide. He looked into the blue eyes of Merlin.

"The same thing you have been doing. Whatever it is just might be something trivial. She promised to tell you when she was ready."

"You're probably right."

Merlin smiled at him before quietly resuming his breakfast. He didn't want to tell Merlin that he suspected it was more than trivial. Something seemed off, as if they were seeing only half of her. _'Though my instincts are not how they used to be. I'm sure it is nothing. Merlin trusts her. I trust her. Even Arthur seems to trust her.'_ Thinking of the young prince reminded him of his conversation with Isabel before Merlin awoke.

"By the way, what happened between you and Arthur yesterday?"

His young ward almost choked on his food as his head shot up.

"What? Nothing happened."

"Merlin you're a horrible liar."

Gaius chuckled as the young warlock groaned. Merlin composed himself before staring off at nothing in particular.

"It's stupid actually. Arthur didn't do anything, or at least I don't think he did it on purpose. It was nothing. I'm looking too much into it. Besides, I don't even know if the feeling's mutual…"

Gaius was easily amused watching his ward talk to himself. _'Poor thing probably doesn't even realize he's talking out loud. If only, if only…'_ Gaius let his mind wander as Merlin chattered on. He knew what this was about and as much as he wanted to help, it was something the young boy needed to work out on his own.

"…Though speaking of the prat, I should go find him."

Gaius was startled as his ward jumped up from the table. He hadn't noticed that he stopped talking. A smile twitched on his lips as he watched his young ward leave to find his prince.

* * *

She took a deep breath before gently knocking on the door. Silence answered her. _'He still must be sleeping.'_ Quietly she pushed the door open. There was little light in the room for the curtains were drawn close. It was messy in some places and an untouched dinner sat on the table. Isabel stole into the room and shut the door behind her, making sure it didn't slam shut. She crept along the floor avoiding anything that made noise. When she reached Uther's bed, she sighed. _'He still looks much older than he is. But at least he doesn't look as restless.'_ Isabel looked around until her eyes landed on the tiny vial on his bedside table. She picked it up and noticed it was empty. A smile appeared as she tucked the empty vial into her pocket while taking out the new one. Cautiously, she placed the new vial on the table before turning to leave.

"Morgana?"

Isabel froze in her step. _'It's not possible.'_ Her eyes frantically searched the room, but the young woman was nowhere to be seen. She relaxed before looking at the form in the bed. He was sitting up and his eyes were slightly open watching her. Her heart raced.

"Morgana? Is that you?" Isabel meekly made her way to his bedside. She knelt beside him, resting her shoulder on the bed. A sad, small smile played on her lips. "I must be dreaming. You are here yet I know you are not. I am getting weary and delusional in my old age. Is this a punishment for all that I have done? For all that I couldn't do? Seeing you here before me; a mirage."

A stray tear rolled down her face at his words. She knew he was still asleep and would think of this as nothing but a dream when he woke. He laid back on his pillow, closing his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Had I only protected you better you would be here. Safe and sound within the walls of Camelot. Morgana, please tell me you forgive me."

Isabel choked back a sob. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. His eyes were desperate as he stared at her, begging for forgiveness. _'But it is not mine to give.'_ She looked to the ceiling, blinking away her tears. Her hand slid up the side of the bed and rested on his. Gently, she took his hand in hers and placed a small kiss on it. His mouth opened slightly at her gesture. She looked to him softly.

"Sleep Uther."

She grazed his forehead with her free hand. His body instantly relaxed before he fell back into slumber. Isabel let her hands fall to her side as the tears came again. Her body heaved as she knelt there gasping for breath. Minutes passed before she could cry no more. Slowly, she got to her feet, using the bed for support. Her eyes cast one last glance to the sleeping king before she left the room.

* * *

Merlin's mind was on high alert as he walked through the castle. His entire being emanated with worry. Merlin stopped where he was and took a breather. He had been walking around aimlessly, hoping to run into a certain blonde haired prince, but with no luck. _'Where could he be?_' Merlin looked up to take in his surroundings. Outside was ominous as gray clouds covered the sky, allowing little light to shine through. A cold chill blew throughout the whole castle. The atmosphere seemed dark and heavy which didn't help Merlin's mood. He turned to his left and found himself in front of Morgana's room. _'How do I always find myself here?'_ His thoughts were interrupted as Isabel stepped out of the room. _'What was she doing in there?'_ Her eyes looked surprised as she took in his form.

"Merlin," she yelped in surprise.

"What were doing in Morgana's room?"

"I was talking to Gwen."

Isabel turned to look back to the door. Her face was sympathetic. Merlin followed her gaze before looking back to her.

"Isabel, have you seen Arthur?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?"

"I can't find him. His bedroom was empty and his bed was made as if he hadn't slept in it. If anything has happened to him…"

Merlin felt chills run down his spine unable to finish his sentence. He couldn't shake the way his stomach was churning. Isabel took his arm in her hands squeezing in reassurance.

"Calm down Merlin. You need to think clearly."

Merlin relaxed under her touch. His thoughts cleared and his stomach stopped churning. _'I hate it when she does that.'_ Though he knew, she was right. His mind needed to be focused if he wanted to find Arthur. His chest expanded as he took in a deep breath. Isabel slowly released her grip on his arm. He opened his eyes and turned to her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what," she smirked at him.

Suddenly another cold wind blew through the castle. His body tingled as a slight current of electricity ran through his veins. As it flitted to nothing he knew it wasn't a natural wind occurrence.

* * *

Isabel swallowed hard as the magic behind the wind grew in intensity. She knew this magic. It was as familiar to her as her own. A spark of fear and knowing took over her senses. _**'Isabel.'**_ Her blood ran cold at the sound of her voice. It was so close. _'That's impossible. She wouldn't dare come to Camelot.'_ She closed her eyes, desperately concentrating her magic.

"Bíd*."

Her eyes blazed amethyst as the wind began to settle around them. Once she felt it was safe, she allowed her magic to fade slowly. She glanced around, making sure no one had seen. A breath escaped her lips as she noticed no one in the hallway. Isabel turned her attention to Merlin.

"You ok?"

"Yea. What was that?"

Isabel let the question hang in the air not wanting to answer. She took shuddering breaths, as she tried to regain the energy she had just used. _**'Isabel.'**_ Her head snapped up as the voice came to her again. She had thought it was her imagination. _**'You have something I want. And I have something of yours…'**_ She gasped as a mental image of an unconscious Arthur flashed through her mind.

"Isabel, what's wrong?"

Merlin's sentence was lost as she ran down the hall. She could hear his footsteps as he ran after her. Her feet took her to Arthur's room before skidding to a halt. Merlin followed suit before looking at her. Confusion and fear evident on his face.

"Isabel what's–"

She placed her finger to her lips. He immediately swallowed and nodded to her. With her magic, she reached out under the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt Arthur's presence. It was faint but there. Her breath hitched as she took in the other presence. She cut off the magic just as Merlin crashed through the door.

* * *

Merlin didn't know what to think as he saw Isabel run down the hall. His heart beated frantically as he ran behind her. The worry and the fear was creeping back on him even though he could still feel some of her magic working on him. His heart almost stopped as they stopped in front of Arthur's room.

"Isabel what's–"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before she placed her fingers to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet. Merlin watched as her eyes blazed amethyst again. He stood there quietly. There was no noise coming from inside the room. Merlin reached out with his own magic to investigate. He immediately found Arthur. _'He's alive! It's faint though…please be all right Arthur.'_ Merlin reached out again with his magic and felt another presence beside Arthur. His fear escalated as he realized who it was. He crashed through the door, making a huge scene in the process. Isabel didn't hesitant to follow him inside. Both their eyes fell on Arthur who was lying unconscious on the floor. But Merlin's blood turned to ice as he took in the woman beside his prince.

"Morgause."

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** Dun dun dunnnnn...Yay! Plot heats up as Morgause enters the playing field. I was going to write a bit more to this chapter, but it makes more sense to me splitting it up. It would allow me to write more between Isabel and Merlin's encounter with Morgause without a chapter being way too long. Of course, that leaves you guys with a cliffhanger, but I hope you can forgive me. This is the longest chapter I have written, six and a half pages on word. Also spells will be in Old English and the translations will be at the bottom. Anyway, **PLEASE** review. I like receiving them. It makes my day so much better and helps motivate me to write this. Plus seeing the reactions of my family and friends when I randomly squeal when I read them is pretty amusing to…Criticism is welcomed because I want to become better.

No lines from the show were used. If there was, I didn't do it on purpose.

*Bíd - Halt (Translated by .)


	9. Chapter 9

****

**N/A IsabelEmrys: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favorites! But only two reviews! Please review it's awesome to receive those. I love receiving those. Now the plot comes into full swing. This is where I think things get interesting, but then again I wrote it. So I would like your opinions on this chapter. It was a bit more difficult to write than I thought. Also I know must magic users' eyes turn gold when they cast spells, but I thought a little more variety in color wouldn't hurt. It's not significant, at least I don't think it is…who knows?**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the ninth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

**

* * *

**

*_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

Isabel gawked at the sight, wishing her eyes were playing tricks on her. She never thought Morgause would come to Camelot. The hairs on the back of her neck stood as Morgause turned her attention towards the door. Her lips curling into a smile at the sight of them.

"Well, this is an unexpected surprise. How are you," Morgause asked.

Isabel stood still and for a moment, it seemed as if things had gone back to the way they were. Yet she could hear the sardonic tone of Morgause's voice and knew that things would never go back.

"Save me the pleasantries," she spat.

"Is that how you treat an old friend Isabel?"

Isabel felt Morgause's magic flow towards her, meaning to cause her harm. A smug smile tugged at her features as her magic protested. Suddenly, Morgause's magic vanished from the room as if it was never there. She could hear Morgause growl in annoyance.

"You're magic doesn't work like that against me." Her remark was met by a sneer. "What are you doing here?"

She saw Merlin flinch a little as Morgause chuckled at her question. Her voice taunting as she answered the question.

"One shall leave, one shall rule, one shall hide, and one shall seek." Isabel's blood ran cold as Morgause recited the familiar words. Their eyes locked. "You're it."

Isabel's throat ran dry as the words re-played in her mind. She was the hider. And Morgause was the seeker.

"Leave," was all she could manage to say.

"Not till I get what is mine," Morgause demanded. Isabel shook her head in defiance.

"Let Arthur go."

The sound of Merlin's voice startled her. She forgot he was even in the room. Isabel turned to him.

"Stay out of this. It does not concern you."

She felt the familiar presence of Morgause's magic. Her fear kept her rooted. There was nothing she could do as the spell collided with Merlin.

* * *

Merlin's heart hammered in his chest, his mind not fully comprehending what was going on. There was something he couldn't see. Some vital part of the equation before him that he was missing. But the only solution he could think of was that Morgause and Isabel knew each other. He wanted answers from her, but he couldn't. Right now, Arthur needed him.

"Let Arthur go," he demanded.

Morgause glared at him, not pleased with the disruption.

"Stay out of this. It does not concern you."

Merlin was just about to move when something hit him. The sense of magic overcame his senses. Slowly he felt his body go numb. Panic set in as he realized he couldn't move.

"Over my dead body."

Isabel continued with the conversation as if nothing had happened. His doubts of Isabel resurfaced as he watched the two witches. _'Isabel is in league with Morgause? But that couldn't be.'_ His focus turned to Morgause. There was a curious look of mirth in her eyes as she began to laugh.

"Soon Isabel soon. However, not soon enough."

Merlin watched as her eyes flashed golden, the magic resonating around the room before finding its target. His heart plummeted as he realized the target was Arthur. The prince was forced onto his back by Morgause. Arthur's frame started shaking violently, as his eyes opened. He reached out in front of him in vain, before clutching his throat. _'She's strangling him._' Merlin desperately struggled against the spell that kept him immobile, but with no success. Arthur's panicked eyes locked onto Merlin's.

"Damn you."

Isabel's words reflecting Merlin's feelings. He watched as Arthur turned blue in the face.

"You can stop this Isabel. Just give me what I want."

Isabel looked to Arthur before resting on him. Her eyes holding an unspoken apology.

"Stop. Release them or no deal."

Morgause smiled in triumphant. Her eyes flashed gold as Merlin dropped to the floor.

He got up quickly and rushed to Arthur's side. Relief flooded through him as Arthur turned to him unharmed. He placed his hand on Arthur's arm as Arthur took another shaky breath in.

"Arthur are you ok?"

Arthur nodded his head, not able to speak. Merlin watched him carefully. He saw Arthur's jaw tighten. Merlin looked up and realized why. Isabel and Morgause were close and talking. He strained his ears to hear.

* * *

Chills ran down her spine as Morgause made her way towards her. She stood in front of her. Her smile never faltering. Isabel wanted to yell.

"That's the obedient child I remember. You have been running for so long Isabel. But if you give me what I want, you wouldn't have to run any more. You can be free."

"You're definition of 'free' and my definition of 'free' are quite different."

Morgause came closer, only a foot separating them. Isabel was shocked as Morgause took her hands. She delicately played with her fingers. Isabel wished with all her heart things could go back to the way they were.

"Come now, we used to be friends."

'_And then you betrayed us…you betrayed me.'_

"That was a long time ago Morgause."

Isabel pulled her hands away. Morgause looked to her. Her eyes sad before becoming furious. Morgause grabbed her by the shoulder, pulling her closer. Her breath tickling her ear as she whispered.

"Wrong choice Isabel. They have no clue who you are. You would be dead if they did. Yet you still call them friends."

Isabel grit her teeth in pain as Morgause's grip got tighter.

"Then why don't you tell them?"

"Because I know what you're planning. And I'm here to make sure it never happens."

* * *

**IsabelEmrys**: I'm sorry it took so long! I feel horrible. I couldn't get this chapter to sound right and it didn't turn out the way I hoped, but I couldn't leave you guys nothing as I try figuring it out. So I stopped it here to work on the other part of the confrontation, hoping that will be better. Don't kill me! So how does Isabel know Morgause? I guess you just have to wait. What is Isabel planning? As of right now, I'm not even sure I know but I have a vague idea. Cya next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love getting those. I'll give you a cookie =D Criticism is welcomed, I want to become better.

P.S. - Ok for clarifications sake this is not a MorgausexIsabel fic either. Isabel doesn't fall in love with anyone in this story.

P.P.S. - Tee- hee I'm in class! =D I feel like a rebel...

* * *

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

****

**N/A IsabelEmrys: I'm sorry this is so late. I didn't realize it has been over a month! Musical has been every night and you can't miss unless it's for school functions. But they just began bringing the laptop cart down so I'll be able to write during the second act cause I'm not in it till the finale. All the songs I'm in are in the first act. Go figure for my senior year. Anyway, I'd be surprised if any of you are still reading this. If you are, please enjoy chapter ten.**

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the tenth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

**

* * *

**

_*In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 10

The conversation between the two women was lost to him. Heck! the whole situation was completely lost to him. One moment he was in his room complaining that Merlin was late _again_ and the next he woke up with said person in his face and Morgause in his room. His blood boiled as he understood _he_ was attacked, in his own bedroom nonetheless. He was the prince of Camelot and a skillfully trained swordsman at that. No one was suppose to sneak up on him. Yet Morgause had come into his room as easily as a fly. _'I have to tighten security around here.'_ Arthur looked to Merlin. His servant was quite pale, making him wonder exactly what he missed. A sudden thud caught his attention. He watched as Isabel fell to the ground. Morgause's full attention now directed at them rather than the girl lying at her feet. His head throbbed as he tried to stand, but the pain forced him to sit back down. Arthur could feel Merlin's eyes on him. He looked up, giving a smile trying to reassure his servant. Merlin only shook his head and moved to place himself between him and Morgause.

"The little servant protects his master."

Arthur got irritated at her words.

"I don't need my servant protecting me." He carefully got up from the ground, pushing past the dizziness. "I am the prince of Camelot."

Arthur stepped forward, but his legs gave out. He could tell Merlin was taking most of his weight. His eyes searched for his servant's. Merlin looked tired and worn, his eyes wide and worried. He didn't protest as Merlin led him back onto the floor, his head making it too painful to fight back. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as his body hit the floor. He was vaguely aware that Merlin turned away from him.

"What did you do to her?"

Arthur knew he was talking about Isabel.

"She'll be all right. I can't kill her. Right now, I have more pressing issues to deal with. You keep getting in my way."

"Sorry if I defend my kingdom from sorcerers like you."

Arthur wanted to make it sound more intimidating, but the slurring of his words didn't help portray that. Morgause glared at him.

"I was not talking to you, you insolent fool."

* * *

Merlin could feel as Morgause build her magic and released it. However, he wasn't quick enough to stop it from hitting its target.

"Arthur!"

He heard the crack as Arthur's head collided with the wall behind him. Merlin flinched at the sound. Arthur's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground. His feet automatically went into motion.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. One twitch of my finger and your prince is dead."

Merlin froze on the spot. His magic protested at the thought of leaving Arthur alone. He needed him. Merlin turned back to Morgause, noticing a slight movement near her feet.

"Leave…them…alone."

Isabel slowly drew herself up from the ground, her midnight hair falling around her shoulders. She slowly got onto her hands and knees. Her body shuddering as she took a deep breath. Merlin wanted to help, but was afraid to move in case Morgause decided to keep her word. _'Which she no doubt would.'_ Morgause turned on the spot at the sound of Isabel's voice. She smirked before moving closer to the recovering witch.

"What do you want?"

His plan worked as the distraction caused Morgause's attention to turn back to him. Isabel gazed over at him, silently thanking him. Merlin smiled before focusing on the sorceress in front of him.

"You took something close from me. Or should I say someone?"

Merlin paled at her words, the images of the past coming back to haunt him. The poison. Morgana's face. The tears. The obvious betrayal. It was something that haunted him every night and will until the day he died.

"It can't be…I gave you the chance to save her. She wasn't suppose to die."

"What is she talking about?"

Merlin jumped at the sound of Isabel's tired voice, his mind overcome by the images. His eyes searched until they rested on her. She was standing, but with obvious difficulty. Sweat covered her brow and he could see a hint of red beneath her hair.

"He poisoned Morgana."

Guilt passed through him as he saw Isabel's reaction. Merlin needed her to understand. He needed her to hear why but he could only manage of few words:

"I had to."

* * *

Isabel couldn't help the shock that passed through her body. _'Morgana is dead? She can't be…'_ She looked to Morgause for answers. The sorceress looked at her with a hint of sadness. Isabel shook her head in denial. The pain it caused giving her no grief.

"I had to."

Isabel glanced at Merlin. His eyes held nothing but guilt in them. The guilt of killing someone he was close to. She didn't understand his reasoning, but knew there _was_ a reason. _'Merlin wouldn't kill unless necessary. That's why I chose him.'_ She managed a smile in his direction, hoping to ease his fears. He seemed to relax at the gesture.

"If you do not want the same fate for your prince, you will come with me."

Isabel glared at the sorceress beside her, not liking where this was going.

"Morgause, your grudge is with me. Leave him out of this."

"How can I when you dragged him into it? He needs to pay for what he has done. Just like the Pendragon family for the sins they have performed."

"Morgause–"

"I accept." The words died on her lips as she heard Merlin. "I will go with you."

Isabel quickly understood what he was doing. She gaped at him.

"What are you doing? This is what she wants," she pleaded with him.

"I have to. I won't let anything happen to him."

His eyes were ablaze with determination. She noted he stood directly in front of Arthur. Her view of the prince completely obscured. His magic seemed to tingle in the air, daring anyone to attack the man behind him.

"Don't. I beg of you."

Isabel knew it was pointless to talk him out of it. _'He'd do anything for Arthur.'_ His eyes softened at her attempt.

"I'm sorry Isabel. Whatever I have to do, I will do. His life is worth a hundred of mine(1)."

Merlin looked back at the prince, a small smile on his lips. Isabel's heart jerked at the sight. She looked to Morgause, her face alit with triumph.

"See what true loyalty is Isabel? Maybe you should learn from him."

Isabel felt as the words of the ancient magic grew in power. Morgause's voice was getting lost in the wind raging throughout the room. She felt her own magic react to the power surrounding them. Merlin stared at her, his eyes warning her not to interfere. Her magic died as Morgause's grew. He started as Morgause's magic enveloped him. Isabel watched as Merlin disappeared from sight. Morgause sneered, her lips miming something before she to disappeared. Isabel felt the frustration grow within her as Morgause's magic died. The sorceress's words taunting her in her mind.

"I win."

* * *

**IsabelEmrys**: I could say sorry a hundred times and it wouldn't be enough. I would give cookies but I'd be afraid they would get chucked back at me. Don't kill me! Chapter eleven is being worked on right now. Hopefully that will be up before the end of the month. I want to update before tech week (tech week – the week of musical where we run through the show as we will perform it; lights/costumes/mics/orchestra/setting/staging). PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love getting those. They motivate me to write. It'll only take like two minutes! =D Criticism is welcomed, I want to become better.

Lines from Show:

(1) Season One Episode 13 - Le Morte d'Arthur: Awww so cute! ^-^


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A IsabelEmrys: **Ok so this past week has been horrible to write/update! I HATE PSSAs! I'm not even taking them, but it messed up MY schedule and I'm a senior, not a junior. I meant to have this written last week and updated. However, thanks to the stupid and pointless state-wide standardized testing (that proves absolutely nothing except determines how much money our school receives even though it won't matter because our govern is going to cut 10% of Public School funding in PA which means multiple schools closing (forever), programs (such as music and arts) get cut, and raised taxes) during my fourth block class (Writers Guild), my class was moved to the library during the three days we got to write in class. And since the juniors we're PSSA testing we had no computers available. So I sat, not able to do anything for TWO HOURS plus! It's ridiculous! Then the school wide network was locked down during musical (all three hours of it) so all computers weren't able to connect to the school network (basically the computers didn't work). If you can't tell I'm p!ssed off. =O Sorry, ranting over…I hope you all enjoy this chapter. =D Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/story alerts/and even author alerts! I'm reallly touched guys =) It means so much to me and reminds me that I'm not writing this for no one. Keep it up!

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Talking **(dragon talking)

_**Telepathy **_

**Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 11

Arthur opened his eyes, taking notice of the cold stone beneath him. He found it was eerily silent for the castle. Normally, he could hear guards walking past his room or Merlin talking about nothing in particular. But this was too quiet. Not even the fleeting sounds of fall. His head throbbed as he sat up and looked around his room. Everything was fine, clean even. More clean than it has ever been since Merlin became his manservant. Cautiously, he stood up, ignoring the dizziness that followed. His feet took him to the door.

"Hello?"

Arthur's words echoed throughout the abandoned hallway. He walked out of his room and stood in the center. _'Where is everyone?'_ A shadow moved in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a glimpse of brown dash down the side hallway at the other end. Arthur ran after it, hoping to get some answers. He stopped as he noticed who it was.

"Merlin?"

The young man turned to face him. His eyes held relief, but there was something else there. Fear. Arthur took a step forward as Merlin took a step back.

_**Arthur.**_

Arthur jumped as Merlin's voice rang throughout his mind. His tone made Arthur worry. Something was wrong. Merlin's voice was too desperate.

"Merlin, what's wrong?"

_**Till the day I die(1).**_

Arthur could feel the color drain from his face. He knew what Merlin meant by those words. His manservant watched him, a small smile on his lips.

"What's wrong? Merlin where are you?"

_**Morgause.**_

Arthur felt a jab of pain in his stomach at Merlin's statement. His vision blurred, but he could faintly make out his servant. Merlin walked closer to him, his body trembling. He was so close. Arthur could feel his breath on his face.

"Stay safe prat."

All too soon, Merlin pulled away from him. Arthur was about to protest when Merlin began to fade. He reached out, but his hand went through him. It was as if he was never there to begin with. Another pang of pain shot through his stomach.  
"Merlin!"

More pain. Merlin's form was now completely gone.  
"Merlin!"

* * *

Arthur's eyes shot open.  
"Arthur!"

His vision blurred as the blinding light hit his eyes. He closed them, remembering the close proximity between himself and a certain servant. However, a delicate yet firm hand on his shoulder woke him from his dream.

"Arthur, stay with me."

The voice sounded demanding yet worried at the same time. She sounded so familiar. He opened his eyes again, his vision slowly becoming more accustomed to the lighting. He could make out someone in front of him.

"Isabel? What happened?"

"Come on, get up. You should see Gaius."

Arthur attempted to stand, but his legs gave out. Isabel quickly caught him, as best she could, and helped him to his bed. He reached out in front, finding the soft sheets beneath his hand. Arthur took a seat, Isabel wasting no time to examine him. His eyes scanned around the room searching for a certain servant.

"I can't see any major damage, but you'll have a bruise on your head. Still Gaius should check you out."

Isabel turned to leave, but Arthur found himself reaching out. His hand clasped around her wrist, forcing the young girl to stop. She turned to face him, confusion evident in her posture.

"Where's Merlin?" Isabel looked to floor, refusing to look at him. He began to worry. "Isabel, where is he?"

"He…well he…Morgause took him."

Arthur shivered as her words registered in his mind. The dream he had coming back to him. He felt anger boil inside him.

"And you let her take him? Why didn't you stop her?"

Isabel was about to respond when the door to his room crashed open. Both jumped at the sound and turned to see Sir Leon standing in the doorway. The knight stopped and examined the room. Arthur too looked around and noticed his room was a mess.

"What happened in here?"

Arthur looked to Isabel, not sure himself. He remembered bits and pieces, but his mind was jumbled at the moment. Isabel stared between the two of them, before hanging her head. Her voice was surprisingly strong though she looked emotionally compromised.

"Sir Leon, could you please fetch Gaius. Arthur needs a physician. I would do it myself, but I should stay with Arthur in case something happens before Gaius arrives."

"Of course."

Sir Leon looked around one more time before leaving to get Gaius. Arthur gazed at Isabel. She looked exhausted herself. He could see a bruise forming on her pale cheek, wondering how she got it. But his mind could only think of Merlin. A sense of guilt and grief suddenly engulfed him. How was he supposed to protect a kingdom if he couldn't even protect his own servant? Merlin may annoy him sometime, but he kept Arthur sane. He was a nice break from his daily routine as prince. Sure, he was the most incompetent servant he had ever had and he couldn't do one thing right, but that was Merlin. Merlin the bumbling idiot, Merlin _his_ loyal servant. Another wave of guilt and grief overwhelmed him. He looked up, registering Isabel kneeling before him.

"I will get him back Arthur. I swear it."

It amazed him that Isabel seemed to know what he was thinking. She has only been in the castle for a little over a week yet she seemed to have lived here her whole life. Somewhere along the way, Isabel had become a part of Camelot. He smiled slightly at the thought. _'Merlin is probably glad for the extra company.'_ Arthur regretted thinking about his manservant as a hollow aching formed in his chest. Isabel smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking about.

"I know."

Suddenly a crash was heard as the door to his room opened, his father stood in the doorway. Uther rushed over to his son, Gaius and Sir Leon casually following behind, the latter closing the door. He noticed Isabel walk to Gaius's side. They began to whisper, but their voices couldn't quite reach him.

"Arthur! are you all right," Uther asked his son.

His father's voice pulled him away from Isabel and Gaius's conversation.

"I'm fine father. Morgause hardly did any damage to me."

_'But I can't say the same for Merlin…'_

"Morgause? In Camelot," his father's voice seemed wary.

"She attacked the prince my lord."

Arthur and Uther looked to Isabel, who silently strode forward.

"Explain."

"Arthur's manservant, Merlin, and I ran into each other in the hallway when we heard a crash come from Arthur's room. We decided to investigate. When we opened the door Morgause was there. Arthur was unconscious at her feet. Merlin tried to fight her off, but she got away."

Arthur knew there were things missing from her story. He could tell it in her eyes. She was lying. He decided to question her about it later. His father seemed to contemplate Isabel's words before turning to Sir Leon.

"Gather as many knights as you can and find this Morgause. It 's about time this ends."

"Yes my lord."

Sir Leon bowed before leaving to follow Uther's orders. Uther turned back to Isabel.

"Where is Berlin?"

"I don't know where _Mer_lin is, my lord."

Arthur watched as Isabel hung her head again. _'She's been doing that a lot lately.'_ Gaius approached him as Uther moved out of the physician's way. The physician's hands immediately moving to his head to look for major injury. Trying not to be distracted, he saw his father approach Isabel and pull her aside. His mouth moving, but again he couldn't hear the conversation.

"Arthur look at me."

Arthur turned his head to Gaius. Rough, old hands grabbed his face and he found himself staring intently into Gaius's eyes.

"Uh…Gaius what are you doing?"

"Just checking something. How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me and I'm dizzy when I stand."

"Hmm I thought so." Gaius turned to rummage through the bag at his feet. Arthur hadn't even seen him carry it in. The old man pulled out a tiny vile and handed it to Arthur. "I believe you have a concussion sir. Take this. It will help."

"A concussion? Will he be able to perform his duties?"

"Yes, but not anything too strenuous until it passes," Gaius addressed his king.

"Yes, of course."

Uther turned to his son. He gave a small nod before leaving the bedroom.

"Take care of yourself Arthur."

Gaius smiled before he too left. Arthur suddenly found himself alone. _'Where's Isabel?'_ He

shrugged before opening the bottle. The contents inside smelled horrible. Holding his breath, he took the medicine in one gulp. A warm sensation spread through his body before everything went black.

* * *

He picked his head up from the ground at the sudden disturbance, his body pulsating due to the magic heading his way. It was an unfamiliar magic and yet quite familiar. He always wondered when she would come to see him. The wings by his side cracked in protest as he unfurled them. Suddenly a small form came into his sight. A young woman, a little younger than the young warlock, stopped in front of him. Her face was calm; her body poised. She seemed unafraid of him which intrigued his interest. Hair midnight black hair fell about her face, obscuring her eyes. Her shoulders rose and fell as she took a deep breath.

"I need your help."

Her ice blue eyes looked forcefully to him. He had seen those eyes before. Those eyes filled with determination instead of the desperation he was used to. _'So it has begun._'

**And what makes you think I would help you Isabel?**

He watched as she startled at his question.

"How do you know my name?"

**I know many things.**

"So you know why I'm here?"

Kilgharrah inwardly smiled as he noticed slight tremors emanating from her. He closed his eyes. Of course he knew what she was down here for.

**The young warlock is in trouble and you want my help.**

"Will you?"

**Possibly.**

"Merlin is in trouble and you're going to let him suffer? Arthur needs him. _Albion_ needs him."

**Do not take that tone with me young witch. You have caused this. Not I.**

He snorted in anger. Her composure fell at his words. Those desperate eyes he had come to know now visible.

"How do I make this right?"

Kilgharrah opened his mouth wide. The young witch recoiled until his breath hit her. She closed her eyes and seemed to relax. He closed his mouth, a smile spreading across his face. Isabel opened her eyes, confusion evident on her face.

"What?"

**When the time comes you will know what to do. But until then you can find the young warlock at the place where the eye cannot truly see.**

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Kilgharrah couldn't help but chuckle at her words.

**Follow your instincts.**

And with that Kilgharrah left the young witch to figure things out. _'The end is beginning. The beginning is nigh.'_

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** Ok so the ending, to me, sounds stupid, but it works. Ok so how was it? PLEASE tell me. I would love feedback! I want feedback! I know this whole chapter followed Arthur, but it needed to be that way. Ok except the part with Kilgharrah. Till next time! I love you all!

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

_Line from Season 1 Episode 4 – The Poison Chalice! (but I think it was obvious; that's like a_ _signature episode and it's my favorite =D)_

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A IsabelEmrys: **Omg I feel like such a horrible person! It's been over a month since I updated! *Gasps and faints* Ow…*gets back up*. I'm really sorry, I ended up getting a brainstorm for my Doctor Who fanfic and I just had to go with it before I lost my mojo. But I am refocusing on Merlin. After the last chapter you're all probably wondering what's happening. I posted two chapters this time to make up for my long absence. =D I hope that redeems me even the tiniest bit. I'll shut up now and let you read. You waited long enough.

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 12

Isabel quietly slipped back inside the room, making sure not to wake Gaius. The last thing she wanted was for him to ask questions. She needed to rest and prepare for the trip ahead. Carefully, she treaded over to Merlin's room. The door creaked as she pushed it opened making Gaius snore loudly in response. She froze thinking he would wake. When all he did was turn over in his bed, she let out the breath she was holding and entered the tiny room. The spell she had spent perfecting over the last few hours had completely drained her of any energy. _'But it will be worth it._' Her feet carried her to the make-shift bed beside Merlin's. She dropped to the ground, the warm blanket inviting. Isabel let her mind wander as she laid there. _'Merlin I hope you're all right. You self-sacrificing idiot. Arthur would have been fine. It was me she wanted. Not him. Not you…'_ The worries disappeared from her consciousness as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

With the little basket empty, he returned to his chamber with many things still left to do. It felt strange doing errands for himself. Normally his ward or his newest ward did it for him. However, both were unavailable, one missing, the other practically dead to the world. A small smile graced his lips at the effort Isabel made the night before to keep quiet. But he was a light sleeper and therefore heard her as soon as the door to his chamber opened. He wondered what could have possibly kept her out so late. Though, something in the back of his mind told him it had something to do with the dragon. Lost in his thoughts, he almost passed the door to his room. He gently pushed it opened, being greeted by a fully dressed Isabel.  
"Gaius, I didn't know you were up."  
"Of course I am. I needed errands to be done. Arthur needed to be checked on. You certainly weren't going to do any of it after the long night you had."  
Isabel cringed slightly at his words.  
"I'm sorry. How did you know?"  
"I live with Merlin, my dear, I'm used to it. It also helps I'm a light sleeper."  
Gaius smiled, reassuring her that he didn't mind her sleeping in. He set the empty basket down on the ground before grabbing an apple from the table. Isabel barely was able to catch it. She smiled at the gesture and took a bite before sitting herself at the table. Gaius went to preparing the king's potion.  
"How is Arthur?"  
"He's fine. His head is still bothering him, but it will pass as long as he does what I say. He's sleeping."  
"That's good."  
Gaius noticed the change in her mood at the words. He glanced over his shoulder to see her hunched at the shoulders. Her head was in her hands and she looked so tired. A lot more older and mature. It reminded him of Merlin a bit. When things got serious, Merlin had a different air about him that made him seem older and wiser beyond his years. _'An indication of the man he is to be someday.'_ But looking at Isabel, it just made her seem old and worn.  
"What's wrong?"  
She lifted her head to stare at him, dark circles lined her eyes.  
"I talked to the Great Dragon last night. He told me where I could find Merlin. I'm leaving today."  
Gaius put down the vial in his hands, turning around to look at her properly.  
"Now? So soon?" Isabel nodded her head. To him, she didn't look fit enough to run errands let alone search for Merlin. "Why don't you wait till Arthur comes round?"  
_'If Arthur's there he can watch over her.'_  
"I can't. You need magic to enter where I'm going. He'll just have to wait till I come back and I intend to have Merlin with me. Besides, it's too dangerous."  
That put a damper on the situation. Gaius was at a lost as to what he could do. _'Maybe I'm not to do anything but pray to anyone listening for things to work out.'_ He sighed in defeat before opening his arms up. Isabel ran to them, returning the hug full force. Gaius wasn't one for hugs, but this was different. This was Merlin's life at stake and if a hug gave good luck, he would give a thousands hugs to help the boy he called son.  
"I'll return soon Gaius."  
With that, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

After Gaius had left, the last thing on his mind was sleep. Merlin was missing and Isabel had something to do with it. He paced back and forth in his room. For once in his life, he didn't have the answers or the solution. There was something big he was missing. Something staring him in the face that he couldn't see. His eyes traveled to the window near the table. The sky was thick and gray with clouds. A storm was brewing on the outskirts of Camelot. _'Good to know the weather reflects how I feel.'_ Arthur kicked the wall in frustration. He was missing something! A figure of green caught his attention within the courtyard below. Whoever it was, was preparing for a trip. He watched as the figure tightened the saddle on the horse. With one last tug, the figure hopped onto the horse. His breath hitched in his throat as the figure turned to look at his window. _'Morgana?'_ Arthur couldn't breathe. Their eyes locked for a split second before she turned away. _'Wait. Morgana doesn't have blue eyes.'_ The thought confused him as the horse started to gallop away with its rider, her green cloak billowing in the air behind her. He watched as she disappeared out of the castle gates and toward the forest.  
Arthur was frozen where he stood. Those blue eyes flashed through his memory. He knew those eyes from somewhere. He was sure of it. _'Isabel._' The name suddenly hit him, but somehow he knew it was right. _'What is she doing?'_ Her actions were not helping any of his doubts he had toward her. She was hiding something. That _something_ he couldn't see, though he was sure it was quite obvious. An impulse ran through him and before he registered what he was doing, he found himself running to the stables determined to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** Ok this has taken a different turn than I thought. In the original plan, Isabel and Arthur were suppose to argue before Isabel gave in to letting him go with her despite the consequences, not have him stalking/following her. But I find this direction a lot more fascinating. Again I'm sorry it took so long. I'm so bad…=( Bad Emily. Bad. Now read and review chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

*****IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, YOU MIGHT WANT TO. I POSTED TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE UPDATE (MAY 17, 2011). JUST A WARNING TO YOU. IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, KEEP READING THIS ONE. THANK YOU*****

* * *

**N/A IsabelEmrys: **Second chapter for the update! Hope this makes up for being really late. In this chapter, we get to see how Merlin is doing! Yay! And no I didn't forget him, both he and Arthur are in for a reality check soon.

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the thirteenth chapter to ****If You Only Knew**

* * *

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 13

Her pale green eyes stared into the crystal-clear pool of water. The words so familiar to her they rolled off her tongue. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the water twisted and turned before glimmering with the image of Camelot. She sneered at the sight before waving her hand over the image. It curled into the image of the castle gates. She watched as a figure cloaked in green gallop out of the gates. The person looked feminine in form. Suddenly the water shifted to show another image. This one of the prince riding out of Camelot. Her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Sister, what have you seen?"

"The prince has fallen for it. He will be at our doorstep soon."

"Good and the girl?"

"She rides this way as well."

Morgause smiled at her words.

"And so it begins. One shall leave, one shall rule, one shall hide, and one shall seek."

"What does that mean?"

Morgause looked to her sister. A sincere smile spread across her features.

"It's an old childhood rhyme mother use to tell me," her voice became distant as if in remembrance.

"But what does it mean?"

Morgause crossed the distant between them and took her hand in hers.

"You will learn in due time Morgana. I promise you."

Morgana nodded her head, trusting her sisters' judgment.

* * *

Isabel ran hard and fast, creating as much distance between her and Camelot. There was a good possibility that the prince would follow her. She may not know him well, but she knew he was impulsive like that. _'Anything involving Merlin and he becomes a knight in shinning armor.'_ It was something Merlin had warned her. She sighed at the memories of when they just talked, both lying in bed, talking into the late hours of the night. Camelot wasn't the same without him. One of the many reasons, she was so determined to get him back, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Night had descended upon him faster than he had anticipated. He had been tracking Isabel since he left the gates of Camelot. His easy escape reminding himself of the need to increase security in and around the castle. The tracks left by Isabel's horse were fresh, indicating she had past this way not too long ago. He jumped off his horse and looked around. To a normal person, everything would have looked the same, but to him nothing was the same. As prince, he had hunted in these woods many times. He knew the best place to get quarry. Arthur could find a bear in the rain, a rabbit in the snow. So why was he having so much trouble finding one girl?

The sound of a twig snapping captured his attention. He turned, drawing his sword in the process. He couldn't find a thing out of place. Cautiously, he walked toward it, sword held out in front of him. Using his sword, he parted the bushes in front of him. Black beady eyes stared back at him. He let out a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. The white rabbit stood frozen in fear, not knowing what Arthur was going to do. Arthur looked at it curiously. _'Wasn't this the same rabbit that Merlin and I came upon?_' He examined it more closely. _'No that would just be too weird. And highly unlikely.' _Arthur poked his sword at the white rabbit, effectively scaring it away.  
"You just scarred away my dinner Arthur Pendragon."  
Arthur jumped at the sound of a woman's voice.  
"Isabel?"  
"I knew you couldn't stay away," she said her voice cheeky.

"How'd you know I was here?"

Isabel laughed at him, which irritated him a bit.

"Grab your horse. I've set up camp all ready."

Arthur didn't miss the fact that she avoided answering his question. He quickly grabbed his horse and followed after her. It was a while before they actually got to the campsite, making him wonder just how she knew where he was. She indicated for him to sit on the log next to the glowing fire. He took it, tired of riding. Isabel fiddled around with the fire, poking and prodding it to make sure it wouldn't go out. She walked over to her saddlebag and pulled out two pieces of bread and a canteen of mead. Arthur took the offering of food gratefully as Isabel sat down beside him.

"Do you know where we're going?"

Isabel swallowed the bread in her mouth before staring at him.

"_We _aren't going anywhere."

Arthur noticed the stress on the word 'we'. He gawked at her. _'She can't be serious.'_

"You're not going anywhere without me."

"Arthur, you're not coming with me. It's too dangerous. I'm not taking that kind of risk."

"You aren't taking the risk, I am."

Isabel seemed to get angry. Yet there was an underlying emotion underneath the anger. What it was he couldn't figure out.

"Arthur, you're not coming with me. You're returning to Camelot"

"Don't argue with me Isabel. I am your prince."

Arthur knew that when he played the 'prince card' all arguing was over. No one argued with the prince of Camelot. However, Isabel didn't seem to understand this.

"I don't care if you were the king, you're not coming. Morgause is dangerous; she has abilities you haven't even seen."

This was getting him nowhere. What could he say that will persuade her to let him tag along? Something inside him told him he needed to do this. For Merlin. The thought of his manservant gave him chills. It was_ his_ fault that Merlin was taken.

"You can't ask me to sit by and wait when I have a chance to do something."

Isabel seemed taken aback by the slight desperation in his tone. Arthur had his pride, but out here, with Isabel on a journey to save Merlin, pride was forgotten. He would never admit it aloud, but he missed the raven haired servant.

"Arthur, you have a concussion, mild, but still a concussion."

The conviction in her voice faltered. Arthur knew he was winning.

"I refuse to sit around and do nothing. I'm coming with you." He knew he had won the argument. However, the silence that fell afterward began to bother him. "So where are we going?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I have an idea as to where she might be holding him, but I'm not fairly certain."

"We're walking blindly then," he asked in disbelief.

"I never said I knew where Merlin was. Half the danger on this journey is finding him; the other half is facing Morgause. But no matter how much I protest I know you aren't going anywhere." Isabel threw a couple more branches onto the fire, poking and prodding it again. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep. You'll need you're strength."

"What about you?"

"I'll manage," she sighed in reply.

Her attention turned to the flames of the fire. She seemed to age a couple years. Arthur just shook his head and headed to bed.

* * *

The crescent moon shone brightly through the small barred window illuminating his tear-stained eyes. He was alone. No one was going to come for him. It has been days since Morgause took him from Camelot. There was no hint of anyone coming. He slowly breathed out, trying to clam himself as his breath turned into little crystal droplets in the air. _'You better stay safe, you prat or you're going to have to deal with me. But Isabel will keep him safe, I know she will. She could help Arthur become king in my absence. Her heart's in the right place and she's strong-willed, which would definitely help Arthur in the long run on his way to being king. As long as Arthur is safe and happy, I don't care what happens to me.'_ The sound of a metal door opening alerted him to someone's presence. _'Great. Morgause is here again.'_ He placed his head in his hands, not wanting to hear anything she had to say. She was playing with him, trying to break him. Little did she know, breaking him was impossible. He was stronger than he looked. Merlin heard the delicate footfalls of someone approaching. They stopped in front of his cell.

"The clumsy, idiotic servant. It's a nice façade, you even fooled me. I would have never known you to be a sorcerer. Does Arthur know?"

Merlin's head snapped up at the voice. His tears stopping instantly.

"Morgana!"

Merlin couldn't believe his eyes, in front of him stood his friend. Her face twisted in revulsion at his evident happiness.

"You seem pleased to see me."

"I'm glad to see you alive and well. Morgause said you were dead."

A smirk formed on her face. Merlin found it didn't suit her delicate features.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Morgana, why would I ever want that? You're my friend."

Morgana halted at his words, her eyes clouding with anger.

"Friends don't poison friends."

Merlin suddenly understood why she was so distant. So foreign looking. The image of Morgana dying in his arms reappeared in his mind. He cringed at the sight. It still haunted him.

"I wish I never had to, but I had no choice. You were controlling the sleeping spell. In order to stop it, I had to kill you," he whispered.

Their eyes locked onto each others, blue on green.

"How did you know it was me and not someone else?"

Her eyes burned into his.

"I could feel it."

Merlin tried his best not to fidget under her penetrating gaze.

"You're lying."

"Someone told me."

"Who?"

"The Great Dragon below Camelot. He said I had to kill you, but I couldn't let you die. So I gave Morgause the name of the poison so she could save you."

Merlin caught a flash of shock shot through her eyes before they hardened in anger. Maybe she wasn't completely lost to Morgause. He had to try.

"You lie."

"Why would I lie to you Morgana?"

"There could have been other ways."

"No there weren't, believe me, I tried finding another way. Any other way." "It was the last thing I ever wanted to do. But Camelot would have fallen, Arthur would have died. I couldn't allow that to happen. Trust me when I say, it was the hardest decision of my life."

Morgana bit her bottom lip, looking like the young confused woman he saw once. She shut her eyes, focusing her thoughts.

"I did trust you but you betrayed me…just like everyone else in Camelot," her voice hollow.

"That's not true. Morgause is playing with you."

Morgana turned to him, her anger back in full force.

"Why would my own sister toy with me? She has provided comfort, guidance, and safety the walls of Camelot could never hold for someone like me."

"But you're not alone. I can help. Come back to Camelot and I swear I will protect you."

Silence fell between the two sorcerers. Merlin never intended any of this to happen. He vowed to himself this would never happen again. He just needed to get her back to Camelot. Then everything could go back to normal. But the Great Dragon's words echoed in his mind. Merlin knew nothing would ever be normal again.

"Our destinies are torn Merlin. We may have started with the same beginning but ultimately we have different ends."

"I know, but it doesn't have to be that way(1)."

He wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself. Morgana turned her back on him.

"There is no other way(1)."

Merlin could only watch as Morgana disappeared from sight.

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** Hahahaha! Morgana is alive! You honestly think I would kill off one of my favorite characters? Morgause lied. Big deal. She's done it before. I got to put in the argument between Arthur and Isabel originally meant for the last chapter into this one. Of course, it needed modifications, but I was excited. And, I'm at lucky number 13! Wow, milestone. =D So this story kind of developed a life of its own. I can still hang on; it's still under my control. I'm just not sure for how long. (This should be interesting) I'm working on the next chapter now. (I have put Doctor Who aside for now, but if inspiration hits me again and I feel it needs to be written, I'll jump back to it and quickly write it down so I can get back to this.) Please review! They make me smile and show me that people actually are reading this! Criticism is welcomed. I want to become better. =D

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

_1) Lines from Season 3 Episode 2 – The beginning of Morgana's tradition of evil smirking throughout the rest of the series (she needs to upgrade to evil laughter). Not to mention, epic sword fight between Merlin and Morgana (who knew he could wield a sword! 0.o)_

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A IsabelEmrys: **I'll just let you read…it has been too long. All announcements at the bottom.

_**Disclaimer:**_Merlin or any of the other characters mentioned (that are normally in the show) do not belong to me. Neither do I own the show rights. They belong to the brilliant minds that came up with the amazing series. However, the OC(s) do belong to me.

_*doesn't belong to me either*_

'_Thinking…'_

"Talking…"

"Tal–" (talking interrupted)

"Talking(1)." (line from show, footnotes at end of chapter)

**Anyway, here is the fourteenth chapter to ****If You Only Knew****.**

* * *

*****_In a land of myths and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young boy. His name, Merlin…*_

* * *

Chapter 14

She couldn't turn her back for one second without him running off. It wasn't like she was gone long, only to look for water to refill the canteens. She was out for less than an hour and he managed to disappear. Panic began to develop as it neared to an hour since he went missing and had yet to show up. They were closer to Morgause' territory, she could feel it. Her magic was revolting at the knowledge and it made her antsy. Arthur' disappearance wasn't helping her nerves. If anything happened to him, Merlin would kill her. She glanced around the area they decided to set up for camp. _'At least he managed to set up a fire pit.'_ She just had to remain calm. Arthur was the greatest swordsman in Camelot; he could take care of himself. An image of Arthur unconscious passed through her mind. _'No, he'll be fine.'_ The sound of the bushes moving behind her tore her from her thoughts. She quickly grabbed the dagger hidden beneath her skirt in retaliation.

"Whoa! Stand down. It's me." Isabel relaxed at the sound of Arthur's voice. She watched as he came out of the bushes, carrying something heavy behind him. "You shouldn't even be carrying that."

Arthur pointed to the dagger in her hand. She shrugged before reattaching it to the belt around her thigh. Isabel looked back to Arthur, finally taking in his appearance.

"Where were–what happened to you," she asked as Arthur picked leaves and sticks out of his hair. He dropped his load on the ground and Isabel cringed at the sight of the dead doe. She found hunting a horrid sport. Life was too precious. On the other hand, the sound of her stomach growling reminded her life also needed to be sustained.

"We can't live on only bread and water."

Arthur walked over to the crude fire pit inside the even cruder camp. He stumbled as he knelt to the ground, his hand reacting in time to break his fall. Isabel was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Merlin would have my head if anything happened to you. Do you know that? Now sit, your concussion must be bothering you. I'll get dinner ready. The headaches and dizziness should go away by tomorrow."

"I don't need a babysitter."

She laughed to herself before gathering wood. Soon she had enough to start a small fire. _'Damn they're wet.'_ Isabel bit her lip before turning to Arthur. He seemed lost in thought as he gazed out into the forest. She felt her eyes glow amethyst as the logs dried off and fire came to life. Arthur snapped his head in her direction.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Those logs were wet."

"They dried while you were hunting."

Arthur gave her a suspicious look before turning away. _'He doesn't trust me. Great! Just what I needed.'_ She needed to distract him before he could rummage through his thoughts any longer.

"How did you kill it," she decided to ask after seeing the size of the doe.

"Wasn't easy without my hunting gear, but I managed."

"I can see that," she replied looking him over again. "You look horrible. What did you do? Wrestle it?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow at her sarcasm. A smile played on his lips.

"At least I won."

Isabel laughed at him. He chuckled to himself before looking out into the forest again. A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat. The fire casting shadows on the trees. Arthur managed to prepare the doe before placing it on the fire, its aroma making her stomach growl.  
"You're hiding something."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She froze at the words. Her eyes staring at the prince, his facial features stern.

"No I'm not," she defended a little too fast.

"Don't lie to me. You tried sneaking out of the castle yesterday."

"So that's why I found you in the forest, you were following me?"

She tried to sound incredulous, but on the inside she was panicking. Isabel prayed to the gods that he was just hunting when her magic picked up on him yesterday. It was easy to see her prayers weren't answered this time. Deep down, she knew he was following her. How was she supposed to save Merlin if Arthur was with her? She wanted to scream.

"Don't use that tone with me," he scolded like she was his daughter. "If this endangers Merlin in any way, you will wish you never stepped foot in Camelot."

"Why do you think this involves Merlin?"

It was a stupid question and she was foolish for thinking this would work. Arthur was dead on. Merlin was the center of this whole thing and it was her fault.

"I don't know, maybe because he's not here?"

"Merlin can take care of himself."

"Oh yes, clumsy Merlin can definitely take on a sorceress by himself. He can't even hold a sword correctly!"

Isabel flinched at his harsh tone. _'He's acting out on anger.'_ She took a deep breath.

"Arthur, please, trust me," a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Why? You haven't done anything to prove you're trustworthy."

"I know…but I swear to you Arthur, I'm on your side."

"Prove it."

"I'm here aren't I," she gestured around the campsite. "And I'm looking for Merlin. I want him safe and sound behind the walls of Camelot as much as you do," the irony of that statement only caught by her.

Arthur seemed a little off balance, but she knew he still didn't fully trust her. _'Maybe it's for the best. Correction, it is for the best.'_ Isabel watched as Arthur poked the doe, testing whether it was fully cooked or not.

"You know, Merlin couldn't stop talking about you when we first met," she said hoping to distract him.

"Really?"

"If you count complaining as talking, but he had a lot of good things to say about you too. Like the unicorn incident?"

Arthur's head snapped in her direction.

"He told you about that?"

"He told me about a lot actually. Merlin started talking one night about his experiences in Camelot. It sort of became a nighttime ritual."

"Did he find his place?" Arthur choked a little while making that statement. Isabel raised an eyebrow at him, a smile gracing her features. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing." Isabel thought over his previous question some more. "What do you mean when you ask if he found his place?"

"If he told you everything, then he mentioned our time in Ealdor. Merlin told me he left his home because he no longer fit in. He wanted to find a place where he belonged. Did he find it yet?"

Isabel smiled at the slight apprehension in the prince's tone.

"He hopes he has. It all depends."

"On what?" Her smile grew wider. She got up and walked over to the doe, preparing it for eating. "Isabel?"

"You seem to find Merlin's happiness more important than you should."

Arthur huffed as she handed him his dinner. _'Merlin you certainly can bring out another side to Arthur.'_ Isabel took a seat next to Arthur and began to nibble on their dinner before turning in for bed while Arthur took first watch.

* * *

"I would have never thought I'd see you here again." Merlin remarked as Morgana come into his view. Her face was contorted in what looked like confusion. She bit her bottom lip.

"I've been thinking and I came here out of curiosity."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you so curious?"

"You."

Merlin made his way over to her at the response, his hands resting on the bars of his cell. He was surprised they hadn't chained him, but he wasn't going to complain.

"What do you mean?"

"He does not deserve your loyalty. He treats you like a slave (1)."

"Who?"

Merlin knew the answer. He had this discussion before, but his answer was never going to change. If Arthur was to be king, Merlin needed to be by his side.

"The young Pendragon, Prince Arthur."

"That's not true," his voice determined.

Morgana caught his eye. There was something there that Merlin couldn't put his finger on.

"He casts you away without a moments thought (1)."

"That doesn't matter."

'_When will they ever learn that I will never leave Arthur's side?'_

"I don't understand you Merlin. You are unquestionably loyal to him. He doesn't deserve it. How? Why do you put up with him," uncertainty evident in her voice.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. _'There's still hope for her.'_ Morgana gave him a quizzical look. He calmed down and gave a small smile which she hesitantly returned.

"It has always been my destiny to protect him, Morgana. I hope you can understand that. It's why I am the way I am."

She looked him over, as if examining who he was. Merlin couldn't help but fidget under her gaze. There was still something off about her.

"You found where you belonged…" her voice seemed distant. "Is that why you find yourself confined here? You were protecting him?"

"Yes. I'm here because I know he's safe."

Morgana gave him a smile of her own.

"Actions speak louder than words young warlock. Be good to remember that."

Merlin stood speechless as she walked away.

* * *

**IsabelEmrys:** …hi…I'm in trouble aren't I? It's been months. Too long but I REFUSE to let this die! I WILL finish this. I could give all the excuses in the world but I'm not. I'm just going to start chapter 15 right now. Also, I don't know if anyone realized this, but there was a disappearing rain storm in this story. I mentioned in chapter 12 that the sky was dark and grey when we were with Arthur, but never did anything with it. Well, that's because I was going to make it a rain storm, but decided against it due to future plans down the road. So that explains that. =D Also did anyone notice that I used the lines mentioned in chapter 2? It was a conversation between Morgana and Merlin! I didn't picture this chapter going the way it did, but I like it. Sorry the interaction between Morgana and Merlin wasn't longer but he is a prisoner so he's really not supposed to have visitors, even if she is one of his captors.

Here are the season and episode of where the lines from the show come from:

_Lines from Season 2 Episode 1 – The episode where I think everything changed…_

Please Review! ^-^

_(Reviews = me update)_


End file.
